Every Other Weekend
by Spobyfanfiction
Summary: Spencer and Toby are married but separated. They are both still very much in love with each other. When an accident brings them together, will they make up or will they part ways for good?
1. Chapter 1

**Another new story. I know I have all those other ones you want updated, and I will be updating so don't worry! Sometimes staring a new story helps me to update faster. Let me know what you think of this so far.**

Spencer POV

It's 330, I'm sitting in my navy blue Jeep Laredo outside the school waiting to pick up my two kids. It's Friday and unlike most people I dread Friday's. Not Friday's in general but this Friday is the the Friday before the weekend the kids go to spend with their father. She'd become a cliché. She was a divorced woman. Well not divorced yet technically. They were separated, she lived in the house with the kids and he had rented an apartment downtown and got the kids for visits every other weekend. She never thought she and Toby would get divorced, she had thought they'd be together forever.

She'd gotten pregnant with Sebastian in her junior year of college and Toby had proposed. They were going to get married anyway the pregnancy just speeded it up. They were blissfully happy she remembered. They both were over the moon when they found out she was pregnant with Lydia 3 years later. Things had started to get harder. They were both working all the time and spending quality time with the kids, they stopped making time for each other. At Spencer's insistence they went to counseling. The counselor had suggested more spontaneity in the bedroom. Spencer had gone to his office late one night and caught him in a compromising position with his secretary. He had sworn it wasn't what it looked like, he'd fired her on the spot. Spencer was trying to believe him and they talked extensively about it at counseling. When Sebastian had a skateboard mishap because Toby was too busy on his phone with work to watch him, Spencer had been furious. She'd hardly recognized her own voice when she said "I want a divorce, I want you out of this house!"

That had been 6 months ago. Now twice a month she picked up the kids on Friday, took them home to get their things and brought them to the rendezvous point. Sebastian got in himself a TA brought Lydia to the sidewalk where Spencer picked her up, and carried her to the car. When they were all buckled in Spencer drove away.

"You guys are staying with your dad this weekend" she said smiling at them in the rear view mirror.

"Mommy, when is daddy gonna move back in?" Lydia asked as she played with a button on her jacket.

"He's not moving back in you dummy, Mom kicked him out" Sebastian said irritatedly.

"Well it's all your fault, lizard butt, if you hadn't fallen off your stupid skateboard, daddy would still live with us."

"Hey, guys don't fight" Spencer said.

When she parked the car in the driveway Lydia jumped out right away. She looked at Sebastian. He had Toby "seconds from crying" face on.

"Sebastian, you know what happened between me and your dad wasn't your fault right?" She asked.

He shrugged.

"Dad lived with us, I fell off my skateboard and now he doesn't, doesn't take a rocket scientist" he said getting out of the car.

20 minutes later they clamored into the car again. She pulled into the shopping plaza. Toby must have seen her because he got out of the car and was leaning against the passenger side door.

God he looks so good, Spencer thought to herself checking at how his jeans hung just right and his t-shirt pressed against his muscles. I need to get laid she thought to herself. Sebastian got out of the car without a word. Toby got Lydia out of the car.

"I love you!" Spencer said to Lydia.

"I love you too mommy" Lydia said loudly.

"Love you" Sebastian said from the car.

They shared a look as they always did after both kids were in the car. Toby drove away first as he almost always did. Spencer sat in the car and cried as she almost always did. She really hated Friday's.

Toby POV

I sit at the shopping plaza. I'm waiting for my soon to be ex-wife to bring me the kids for their every other weekend visit. Spencer was the love of my life. She still is but I don't know how to make her see that. She kicked me out 6 months ago and I'd been waiting for her to ask me to move back in. I see her pull in and get out of the car ready to greet the kids. She looks so beautiful. I smile as I pick up Lydia from her booster seat.

"I love you!" Spencer says beaming and I almost say it back before Lydia squeals "I love you" and I realize Spencer was talking to her. I safely buckle her in and just before I go to get in the driver seat we share a look. For a minute I think of doing something stupid like grabbing her head and kissing her but then I don't. I take the kids to their favorite pizza place. They seem sad though. I'm sure it's been hard on them. I know it's been hard on me.

"Let's get ice cream on the way home" I say. They perk up a little bit.

Spencer POV

I lock the doors and windows, checking them twice before going upstairs. Even now the bed feels so empty without Toby. I really do love him, but I know he's moved on. I wake up to the sound of the phone ringing. I don't check the caller ID I just answer it.

"Hello?" I ask, my voice raspy from sleep.

"Mrs. Cavanaugh?" a strange unfamiliar voice asks.

"Yes?" I reply.

"Your husband and children have been in an accident" the voice says and I hear nothing else. Before I know it I'm flying down the streets of town rushing to the hospital.

"Where are they?!" I yell coming into the ER. "Where is my husband and kids.

"Spencer" 

I turn and see Toby standing in the doorway. Aside from a bandage on his head he seems to be okay. He ushers me into the room. My two babies are lying in hospital beds. Lydia has some bandages and a broken leg. Sebastian had a broken arm and leg.

"What happened?!" I ask sobbing. I don't know if I do it or he does but soon I'm wrapped in his arms.

"We were hit by some kid that ran a red light" Toby says. "They're lucky to be alive"

When the doctor brings us discharge papers I go out side the room with Toby.

"I'm going to need help with the kids" I say "I was wondering if you might stay with us...until the kids get better."

Toby smiles.

"Of course" he says.

 **Dont forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I know this one is short and sad but I promise the next chapter will be better. Please review and let me know what you think.**

When they got back to the house Toby and Spencer helped the kids into their beds. They had a drink at the kitchen table. It was weird for both of them yet familiar.

"It's late" Spencer said getting up from the table.

Toby was following her up the stairs to their bedroom when she turned to him.

"Do you need any help making up the rollaway bed?" She asked coolly. He stopped in his tracks. He'd just assumed they'd be sharing their bed again.

"Come on Spencer, that bed is so uncomfortable I won't get any rest" he complained while giving her the puppy dog eyes.

She gave him the steely cold look. He got the message loud and clear.

"Rollaway bed, I got it" he said turning back down the stairs.

They both knew deep down that if she brought him back into their bed they would have sex. That would blur the lines, that would complicate things.

...

Spencer woke up to the smell of pancakes, sausage, and coffee. She stretched and groaned as she got out of bed. She threw on a robe and went down stairs. The table was set with the food by the time she got there, Toby had two mugs of coffee in his hands as he guided her back to the table. They ate in silence as Spencer tried not to remember that on Saturdays when they ate a big breakfast like this the kids would become practically comatose in front of the tv and Spencer and Toby would go at it all afternoon. She hoped that wasn't what he had in mind. He didn't deserve it.

"What are you going to do with the kids today?" Spencer asked pointedly.

"I have to run to my apartment to get clothes and things if you still want me to stay here while the kids recuperate." He said.

She sipped her coffee.

"Do you?" he asked when she didn't say anything.

"Do I what?" She snapped.

"Still want me to stay here with you and the kids?" He asked.

"Yeah, just until they're better" Spencer said.

"Well then after breakfast I'll clean up the kitchen and then go get some stuff and be back" Toby said.

Spencer felt as though he was sucking up. She hoped he didn't think if he made enough meals or did enough chores that she was going to take him back.

"Well I'm going to take a long hot bubble bath" Spencer said "if you need anything ask your father."

...

It was late afternoon by the time Toby got back from his apartment. He was unloading groceries when Spencer came down stairs all dressed up.

"What's all this?" She asked.

"Oh I got all the fixings for lasagna" he said with pride.

Spencer's heart fell a little. Toby knew lasagna was her favorite dinner. He turned around to see her all dressed up.

"Did you do all this for me?" He asked jokingly.

"I have a date" she said quietly.

"What?!" Toby asked trying his best not to look crushed.

"You were supposed to have the kids this weekend" she said trailing off.

"It's fine" he said turning away. Spencer knew he was crying.

She was about to cancel her plans when she remembered why they were getting divorced. She'd spent months crying her eyes out over him, maybe it was his turn to cry over her.

...

It was 930 at night when Spencer got home. The kids and Toby had fallen asleep watching "Back To The Future" she went into the kitchen and heated up a plate of the left over lasagna. Toby had made rolls too. She was starved. Her date had taken her to one of those fancy tiny food restaurants and now she was starving.

"Oh god" she mumbled to herself as she ate. Toby's food was almost as good as his sex.

She was startled at the sound of Toby clearing his throat.

"Hey" she said semi embarrassed.

She could tell he was amused to see her like this.

"It's as good as I remember" she said putting down the plate. Toby sauntered over to her. He pulled a piece of melted cheese off the uneaten portion on her plate. He held it up for her in a manner she knew he wanted her to eat it from his hand. It had been a cutesy thing they did when they were married, but now? She was about to tell him no and say good night but she saw his red eyes from crying and decided to humor him. She took a piece of it and before she knew it his mouth was on hers. It was a passionate kiss mixed in with sauce and cheese as their tongues got reacquainted. He pinned her against the counter with his hips against hers. She could feel his growing erection and she moaned despite herself. His hands were on her ass and she heard the lustful groan in his throat. He pulled her up into his arms fully intending to take her upstairs and make her his wife again. Spencer burst into tears.

"Put me down" she cried. Toby did as she asked but was confused.

"You hurt me!" She yelled "hurt me in a way I never thought you would, you cheated on me! You made me think there was something wrong with me! I swore I would never be one of those women that go to their husbands office in a lingerie and an overcoat to keep their husbands attention. But I did that, I did that for you! And I found you with her!"

Spencer went upstairs. He'd have apologized yet again if she'd listen. He'd apologized, he'd explained, he'd begged, he'd cried, he'd waited outside their bedroom door for hours after it happened. It killed him that he couldn't fix this.

 **Poor Spencer! She's really hurting. Do you think she'll be able to forgive him? Do you think she's being too hard on him?**

 **Until the next time my lovelies...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I know a lot of you have a lot of questions about this fic. I tried my best to answer them with this chapter but as usual there's always more to tell. Let me know what you think! Please review!**

7 months ago

*Week 1 of counseling*

"I don't understand why we're here?" Toby said irritatedly

"Toby" Spencer pouted "our marriage is in trouble, don't you care?"

"Babe, there's nothing wrong with our marriage, you been watching too many of those afternoon talk shows" Toby said joking.

"So you have no complaints? Our marriage is perfect?" Spencer snapped.

"I only have one complaint and we could be at home right now taking care of it!" Toby said. Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Hello" Dr. Collins said as she walked into the room.

"Hello" Spencer said standing and shaking hands with the Doctor. "I'm Spencer and this is my husband Toby."

Toby stood and shook the doctors hand half-heartedly.

"What seems to be the problem?" Dr. Collins asked.

"There's problems with our marriage and we want to fix them." Spencer said. Toby rolled his eyes.

"Toby how do you feel?" The doctor asked pointedly.

"There's nothing wrong with our marriage, I love my wife what else is there to say?" He said irritatedly.

"No complaints at all?" She asked.

"No" he huffed.

"His complaint is we don't have enough sex" Spencer said.

"Spencer!" Toby said blushing slightly.

"How's she going to help us, if we don't tell her?" Spencer asked.

"Have either of you been unfaithful?" She asked.

"No" they said in unison without hesitation.

"You both are capable of having sex, everything is functioning properly" she asked. They nodded.

"How often do you masturbate?" She asked Toby.

"Once a day?" He guessed "not everyday but more days than not"

"Spencer?" She asked

"Three times a week?" Spencer said.

"What?!" Toby choked. "Where am I?"

"Spencer?" The doctor urged when she said nothing. "Explain to your husband why you haven't been requesting sex from him."

"You're at work or with the kids" she admitted. "He's been working late so usually we're all in bed by the time he gets home, so if he comes home early I let him spend time with the kids."

"So I'm being punished for working and taking care of my family?" He asked angrily. "Private school for the kids, horseback lessons for Lydi, soccer camp for Sebastian, these things cost money Spencer"

"Now it's all coming out" the therapist said knowingly.

They looked at her confused.

"I get a lot of couples that come in here saying their problem is sex or intimacy. But sex and intimacy is rarely truly the issue unless their having sex with someone else or it's a mechanical problem." She explained. "Toby's feeling the burden of the family" which is making him work more and you're punishing him for not being there by not having sex with him."

She could tell they were processing this information.

"Ok times up for this week" the doctor announced. "Your "homework" for next week is to have sex, I don't care where or how. Toby show Spencer you value her and your family and life together and Spencer give Toby something to come home to."

They left the doctors office. Toby got into the car, Spencer got in the back seat.

"What are you doing back there?" He joked as she began to unbutton her blouse. He got into the back seat with her.

"I love you and I want this to work" Spencer said kissing him.

"I love you too, I don't ever want you to forget that" he said pulling her panties down and undoing his pants. "You and our kids are my world"

After lots of moving, repositioning and a little swearing they were finally going at a good rhythm. Spencer clung to him desperate and horny.

"Fuck Spence!" Toby yelled while she shrieked as they both came.

*week 2 of counseling*

"So I see you're both smiling" Dr. Collins said entering the room. "How was the week?"

"Good, Toby came home early 3 nights this week, one night he even cooked so I didn't have to" Spencer gushed.

"Toby?" The therapist asked.

"We had sex 6 times" he admitted.

"Was it good sex? Which time did you like the most?" She asked.

Toby blushed not wanting to talk about his sex life with a complete stranger.

"Don't tell me, tell Spencer" the therapist encouraged. Toby turned to her.

"I liked when we had sex in the car, and when I made dinner and you gave me a blow job that night and we had sex twice. I also liked Sunday afternoon when the kids were vegging out in front of the TV and you took me upstairs into the shower."

Spencer kissed him. "I liked those times too. The shower was my favorite." She looked at the therapist before continuing. "I wish you would've done more foreplay"

"You need the therapist here to tell me that?" Toby said irritated with how much they were sharing.

"I didn't want to kill the mood" Spencer pouted. Toby took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm sorry I snapped" he said.

"Ok" the therapist said at the end of the session. "Your homework this week is the same. Have sex and also pleasure each other without intercourse"

*Week 3 of counseling*

"Uh-oh" the doctor said looking at both their disgruntled faces. "Who wants to go first?"

"He came home late from work all week" Spencer said. "He doesn't care about me or our family"

"Toby, how does what Spencer said make you feel?" Dr. Collins asked.

"It hurts, I feel like the sacrifices I make and effort I put in are unappreciated"

"What effort?!" Spencer yelled "the kids and I don't care about the money, we care about you and we want you around."

"How were things in the bedroom?" She asked.

"We had sex once, but it was robotic and forced" Spencer said. Toby nodded in agreement.

"We did the pleasure thing, that was amazing" Spencer said squeezing her legs together.

"Yeah, that was good" Toby said flushed with pride.

"Ok here's my suggestion to you guys for this week" she said "get out of your heads and out of your marriage"

"Take Spencer out like you two are still dating, meet up at a bar pretending to be different people, have an affair with each other. Spice things up between the two of you sexually."

They nodded and thanked her. They kissed deeply for a few minutes outside the doctor's office before getting into their cars and driving off to work.

Tuesday night Spencer was giving Lydia a bath when Toby called.

"Hi baby" Spencer said into the phone.

"Hi daddy!" Lydia squealed.

"What are you doing?" He asked laughing.

"I'm giving Lydia a bath" Spencer said.

"Can you leave her for a minute?" He asked "I want to ask you on a date like we're still dating and it's kinda hard to do when you are bathing my child."

"Ok" she giggled stepping out of the bathroom.

"Hi" he said indicating he was starting the conversation over.

"Hey" she said in a fake girly voice.

"So I was thinking, I could take you out to that restaurant you like so much on Saturday night, think you could get away from your books for a few hours?" He asked.

"For you I can manage" she said

"I'll pick you up at 7" he said.

After hanging up with Toby, Spencer called her mother and asked her if she'd pick the kids up Friday from school and keep them for the weekend. Spencer had a surprise for Toby too.

Wednesday night Toby came home super early and made dinner and did the dishes. He helped Sebastian with his homework and read Lydia a bedtime story.

"Ok" he announced to Spencer as he came into the bedroom. "I have performed my fatherly and husbandly duties and so therefore it's time for you to perform your wifely duties." He said cozying up to her.

"Toby I have to read this" she said holding up a massive packet of papers. Toby pouted.

"In the morning" she said "I promise to fulfill my wifely duties"

"Ok" he said knowing they had all weekend at the very least.

Toby and Spencer both overslept the next morning though.

"Toby, wake up" Spencer urged "we're late I'm going to have to reward you in the shower" she said leading him towards the bathroom

"Mom!" Sebastian yelled banging on the door "I need you to sign my permission slip"

"Put it on the table" Spencer yelled back as Toby started the shower.

"I don't know where it is" he yelled

"So look for it" Spencer said.

"I don't have time I'm not even dressed yet." Sebastian yelled.

"Hold that thought" Spencer told Toby.

10 minutes later Spencer came in and quickly stripped down and hopped into the shower.

"Finally" she said kissing him underneath the warm water.

"I'm late for work" Toby said giving her one last probing kiss. "Tonight"

Toby worked late that night and Spencer was half asleep by the time he came home. He tried to arouse her by rubbing her center but she grumbled she was tired.

"Ok" he said kissing her temple "but I'm setting the alarm for 6 AM so we aren't interrupted again."

Toby saying that must have tempted the fates though because Lydia came into their bedroom at 5:40 rubbing her eyes and sniffling.

"Mommy, I had a bad dream" she said climbing into bed with them. Spencer cuddled her to her chest and Toby rubbed her back.

"I'll go make coffee" Toby said.

"Hey" Spencer said reaching out to grab his pajama shirt and pull him in for a kiss.

"Tonight" she said between kisses "I promise, I promise promise promise"

That night Toby told Spencer he'd be late but not that late from work. He offered to bring home take out. She called at 7 and he said he'd be leaving in half an hour so she threw on the lingerie she bought, she'd bought a new dress for tomorrow as well. She drove over to his office. She couldn't wait to see his face. She opened the door to his office reception area and was surprised to see his secretary's purse on her desk. She was supposed to leave at five. Spencer figured Toby had asked her to stay for some reason. She heard what sounded like books flying onto the floor. She opened the door to Toby's office. She saw but didn't want to believe what she was seeing. Toby's secretary was jerking him off and it looked like he was about to bend her over his desk and fuck her brains out. Spencer was at a loss for words so she turned and started walking out the door. Spencer heard him tell his secretary that she was fired and then he was chasing after her.

"Spencer, Spencer, Spencer!" He yelled chasing after her. She was to the car door by the time he caught her.

"Baby listen that was nothing like what it looked like" Toby said grabbing a hold of her.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled. Toby let go of her.

"You must think I'm really stupid" she said sniffling.

"No" he breathed his heart breaking too because he knew she didn't believe him.

"All those late nights..." She trailed off "and I believed you"

"I thought you wanted to work on our marriage, I thought you loved me" she said wiping her eyes.

"I do, I do love you" Toby insisted.

"Men who love their wives, don't do what you were just doing" she cried getting into the car.

"It's not..."

Spencer slammed the car door in the middle of his sentence.

"It's not what you think!" Toby yelled.

*Week 4 of counseling*

"I don't know if she's coming" Toby told Dr. Collins. "She hasn't looked at me since Friday night"

"What happened?" the doctor asked.

"She wanted to surprise me at the office, spice up our sex love like you said, plus we were a little hindered by the kids this week." Toby said "anyway my secretary started coming on to me, very aggressively, and Spencer walked in as I was trying to get her to stop jerking me off"

The doctor nodded.

"She doesn't believe me" Toby said.

"Maybe you need to tell her again" the doctor said pointing her pencil to the door to the office that Spencer was walking through.

 **Now you know what happened, but remember there's three sides to every story, yours, theirs and the truth. Tune in next time as we go back to the present where Toby's trying to win Spencer back, Spencer's trying to figure out her feelings and we find out some more information about the incident.**

 **Is Toby as innocent as he says? Is Spencer going to forgive him?**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Until next time my lovelies...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally finally finally! I have been working on this for days. It is hands down the longest chapter I've ever written ever. Therefore I would very much appreciate it if you review. Also I think (don't quote me tho) I'm going to try to make longer chapters so that means I won't be updating as much. I will still update regularly. Also you should follow my fanfiction tumblr page if you aren't already. I have been starting to post excerpts from chapters, kinda like little promos, that way you get a feel for the chapter and you can send me asks about my fics. I promise I don't bite :) please enjoy and please review!**

Toby followed Spencer upstairs. She might be mad but she'd already kicked him out and was trying to divorce him. What could she do that was worse than that? He walked through their bedroom door without knocking.

"Toby!" She gasped holding the dress she'd taken off over her half naked body. Toby was surprised by her sudden shyness, Toby didn't understand why, he'd been seeing her naked body for years. He supposed it was different to her now. Or maybe she thought he wasn't entitled.

"I want to hold you" Toby said firmly.

"Excuse me?!" She said still covering up.

"I know I don't deserve it, I know you want a divorce and you wish you never had to see me again, but ever since that retched night when you walked into my office all I've wanted was to hold you. I sat outside our bedroom listening to you cry for hours, my heart breaking, dying to hold you. I never thought you were going to divorce me, I never thought we were going to be over. I never thought I wouldn't get to hold you again. How can you doubt my love for you? How can you not see how much I love you? You are my wife, my lover and my best friend. You're crying and I want to hold you, I want to make it better. Can we just sleep in our bed again? And hold each other? Even if it's just us saying goodbye?"

Spencer was contemplating this.

"Please Spencer?" Toby asked.

"No" Spencer said finally. She didn't trust herself enough to not cave and have sex with him. She could see the pain go across his face. She knew he was hurting too. He turned and left Spencer alone in their room. She instantly regretted sending him away. After he left the room she stripped all her clothes off and then put on one of the lace nighties she always wore.

Toby was trying to get comfortable when he heard Spencer coming down the stairs. He figured she wanted water or some ice cream or maybe more of his lasagna until he heard the creak at the foot of the roll-away bed. He looked to see Spencer standing there.

"I want to be held" she whispered quietly. It was true. She hadn't been held since she caught Toby with his secretary. She hadn't let herself, she wasn't sure she should let herself now but she ached for him and the way he talked it seemed like he ached for her too. Toby eagerly threw the blankets back and opened his arms to her. She climbed in and snuggled in close to him.

"I love you" he said kissing the top of her head. He finally felt whole having her back in his arms again. They both drifted off to sleep quickly.

Spencer was woken by Toby's cellphone alarm at 8:00am. She groaned.

"8 o'clock in the morning Toby!" she whimpered "it's Sunday, for Christ sake"

She turned the alarm off figuring it was set before the accident to wake him up for the kids. The kids bless their hearts would sleep until noon or someone started making breakfast. Spencer snuggled back into bed with Toby, weekends were for sleeping in. He nuzzled her hair and rubbed her back half asleep still. When they were married Spencer joked the alarm was to wake her up. She had to wake Toby up because he could sleep through world war three.

Spencer woke up later and rubbed Toby's stomach to wake him. She thought maybe she'd surprise him with breakfast or maybe coffee but he was stirring already. As he opened his eyes Spencer planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for last night" she said. He looked at her and Spencer went in for a kiss on the lips but missed because he'd turned his head.

"Hey!" He said looking past her. She turned and saw the kids standing in the door. They both had furrowed brows. For a minute Spencer wondered idly if this situation was more confusing to the kids or her and Toby.

"You turned off my alarm!" Toby said sitting up quickly.

"Yeah...I didn't think...was it important?" Spencer asked.

Before Toby could get the words out the doorbell rang. Toby rubbed his eyes.

"That would be your parents" Toby said hanging his head.

"My parents?!" She shrieked.

"Your mom called last night and said they wanted to come over and see the kids" Toby said. "I set the alarm so I could wake you and the kids so you could get ready"

He could see Spencer starting to freak.

"Hey, you run upstairs to shower and get dressed. The kids and I will distract them and I'll make breakfast." Toby assured her.

"Ok" she said.

Spencer and Toby had always been a team when it came to her parents. When they disapproved of them buying this house, Spencer taking a job as a PR agent, Toby starting his own business. They were always a united front. They had even lied about the divorce to them, telling them all the stuff people said to save face "they grew apart" and "life got in the way". She suspected that the real reason they were really dropping by was to interrogate everyone while they were under the same roof.

Spencer came downstairs 20 minutes later dressed in a black off the shoulder sweater and grey slacks. Toby was cooking up a storm in the kitchen. He almost on instinct poured Spencer a cup of coffee and handed it to her.

"Here" he said in a way as if he was going to say "honey" or "baby" after it and stopped himself.

"Thank you" she said. She reached up and ruffled his hair that was half sticking up.

"Breakfast is almost ready, sit and enjoy your coffee" he said guiding her to the table.

Toby served breakfast to everyone else before finally sitting himself down with a plate.

"You two are getting along well" Veronica said to Spencer and Toby.

"They're getting back together!" Lydia announced to the table. Spencer nearly spit out her coffee and Toby was coughing trying not to choke on his eggs.

"Lydia...honey" Spencer said trying to think of a way to explain it. Toby said nothing even when she kicked him expecting him to chime in.

"Is this true?" Veronica asked.

"No" Spencer said avoiding the slight look of dismay on Toby's face.

"Lydia you can't go around blurting things out if you don't know for sure they're true" Veronica lectured. Spencer was about to speak up as she always had strong feelings about her parents trying to parent her kids but Lydia once again interjected.

"But we saw them kiss!" She exclaimed "didn't we Sebastian, didn't we see them kiss?!"

Sebastian nodded and her parents stared pointedly at them.

"Lydia" Toby said "there are all kinds of kisses, hello kisses, goodbye kisses, I love you kisses"

"So what kind of kiss did you see?" Peter asked Lydia. She thought for a minute.

"A thank you kiss, because after mommy kissed him she said 'thank you for last night'" Lydia said nodding.

"I was thanking him for watching the kids last night" Spencer said innocently.

"Why should you thank him for watching the kids, they're his kids" Veronica muttered under her breath. Her parents didn't agree with the divorce and they blamed Toby, no matter how true it was, it didn't sit well with her that they solely blamed him.

"She was gonna kiss him again but daddy stopped her because we were there" Lydia said continuing to rat them out.

"I wonder what kinda kiss that was gonna be" Peter joked.

"A good morning kiss" she said as if this was obvious.

"How do you know that?" Veronica asked.

"Because they were still in bed" Lydia said. Her parents eyes bulged out of their sockets as Toby put his head in his hands.

"Ok, who's ready to get dressed?" Spencer said getting up from the table and pulling Lydia out of her chair.

"I'm not finished!" Lydia pouted.

"Oh yes you are" Spencer said carrying her up the stairs. Veronica excused herself following them. Toby helped Sebastian up to his room to get dressed.

"Dad?" He asked hesitantly. "I didn't think I should say anything downstairs but I saw you and mom last night, kissing, really kissing, that wasn't some lame thank you kiss, that was a real kiss. You haven't kissed like that since you moved out. Is mom not mad about the skateboard anymore?"

Toby sighed trying to think of a way to explain it.

"Mom wasn't mad about the skateboard" he said "sometimes people yell about one thing but they're really mad about something else"

He nodded.

"You heard your mom downstairs" Toby said "she said we're not getting back together, no matter how many real or fake kisses we have, we aren't getting back together unless she says"

"What's she so mad about?" He asked. It was the question he was dreading answering.

"You know how when you play games with Lydia, you get upset because she ignores rules she doesn't like?"

He nodded.

"That's kinda what happened, I broke a marriage rule, a pretty big one, and she's really really upset about it, so upset she doesn't want to be married to me anymore." Toby explained.

"But after awhile mom tells me to get over it" Sebastian argued "that she's six and doesn't know any better."

"Well I'm not six and I knew better, you don't get to ignore rules when you're a grown up" Toby said "you shouldn't even ignore them when you're a kid."

"I think mom needs to get over it!" He said angrily.

"Hey! Don't you talk about your mom that way. You want to be mad at someone, be mad at me" Toby said.

Unbeknownst to Toby and Sebastian, Spencer was outside the room and had heard the whole conversation. She went back to Lydia's room where Veronica was getting her dressed.

"Guess what!" Veronica said to the kids excitedly when they were both dressed and back downstairs. "Grandpa and your Dad are going to take you guys to the toy store!"

"Toy store yay!" They said in unison. If it wasn't for their broken legs they'd be jumping up and down as well. Neither Toby or Spencer was fooled by this. Her parents had switched to a dividing and conquering strategy now. Their aim was to get them alone and pump them for information. At least Toby and the kids had each other. Spencer would be left here for a one on one with her mother.

Once the brood had left Spencer began clearing off the table. Her mother sat at the kitchen counter watching her critically.

"So you're just going to clean and pretend everything's fine?" Veronica asked.

"Everything is fine!" Spencer said.

"What's going on with you and Toby?" She asked.

"Nothing!" Spencer said. "He's staying here while the kids recuperate"

"And you two need to share a bed for that to happen? You need to kiss for that to happen?" She asked.

Spencer scrubbed at a plate ignoring her mom.

"What were you thanking him for?" Her mom asked pointedly. Spencer was insulted by the insinuation.

"We didn't have sex" she said hanging her head she felt like a teenager again and she despised it. "We just held each other, and it was nice, and for the record, I don't have to defend myself to you, he's my husband and I'll do whatever I damn well please with him!"

Her mother backed off slightly.

"You don't sound like a woman who's about to sign papers ending her marriage" she said quietly in an unassuming voice her mother rarely used. "Are you guys considering getting back together?"

"It's not that simple" she said tears streaming down her face.

"Lydia thinks you are, she told me, she says you're going to get back together you just don't know it yet" Veronica said.

"Lydia is six, she doesn't know what's going on" Spencer said.

"Do you?" Veronica shot back.

"He cheated on me, mom" she cried "I found him with his secretary's hand down his pants"

"Oh honey" Veronica said walking over to her and pulling her into a hug.

"It hurts mom" she sobbed "worse than anything I ever felt"

"I know honey" she said rubbing her back.

"How'd you do it?" Spencer asked. "How'd you forgive Dad?"

"My situation was very different, I found out later on, the issue had already been resolved, your father was never once unfaithful to me again." Veronica said thinking back.

"I don't know what I'm going to do" she said almost to herself. "I told him I wanted a divorce mom, that's not the kind of thing you say and then take back"

"Maybe not, but are you going to let your pride be the reason it doesn't work out?"

Spencer didn't say anything.

"Think of it this way" he mother said "he wants you back, but he'll get over that if you keep pushing him away, he'll date other women, maybe marry one, are you prepared to deal with that?"

*Meanwhile at the toy store*

They were pacing in the aisles. Each kid had three toys and they were still circling.

"Daddy I have to go to the bathroom" Lydia whined. Toby groaned. With all he and Sebastian had talked about he didn't want to leave him alone with Peter. Peter could weasel the whole story out of him. He sighed.

"Ok" Toby said.

When he returned 10 minutes later Peter's demeanor had changed.

"You cheated on my daughter?!" He asked loudly. A girl and her mother were down the aisle and glaring at them.

"No" he said "it was a misunderstanding"

"Mom said you cheated on her" Sebastian piped up. He had clearly witnessed the fight as well as the kiss.

"It's a misunderstanding Champ" Toby said eager to avoid the scene that was rapidly unfolding.

"She's smart and she's beautiful and she could have picked hundreds of men that would have been better husband and father than you" Peter yelled. Toby was incensed.

"You got a lot of nerve for a man who knocked up his next door neighbor!" Toby yelled back. Peter was about to counter when a sales person approached them.

"This is a family store, you need leave or I'll call security!" She said in a firm tone.

"We're leaving" Toby said firmly pushing Sebastian in the wheelchair the store provided and carried Lydia leaving Peter with the basket full of toys.

"What about the toys?!" Lydia cried.

"Mommy and I will bring you back and we'll get them" Toby said.

Toby was already calling Spencer. Spencer pulled up a few minutes later and Veronica got out of the car as Toby and Spencer helped the kids into the car.

"What the hell happened?!" Veronica yelled at Peter.

"How dare you?!" Spencer said to her father.

"Sebastian told me..." Peter started to defend himself.

"I don't care! You had no right to say that, Toby is a wonderful father and he's a better husband to me than most of the married men I know, and that includes Wren" she said angrily.

"Thanks for a great day, dad" Spencer said sarcastically getting into the car.

They took the kids home. Toby rented movies and they ordered pizza and hung out in the living room. After the kids fell asleep Toby motioned for Spencer to follow him into the den where the rollaway bed was.

"Are you going to sleep with me down here again tonight?" He asked the hope evident in his voice.

"I'm thinking about it" she said in an aloof way but Toby was pretty sure she would.

"Thanks for defending me to your father" Toby said.

"Of course, everything I said was true" Spencer said walking towards him. Toby shrugged, if everything she said was true why did he live in an apartment across town?

She straddled his knees leaning down to kiss him. He pulled her into him as their tongues waged war.

"God help me, I'm so in love with you" she whispered before diving into his mouth again. Toby was running his hand up and down her back. Spencer let out a small sob.

"Ok, I'm stopping" Toby said. He wanted her badly but he wasn't going to rush or pressure her.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. He wiped her tears away, kissing her eyelids.

"I love you" he said "I'll wait"

Spencer crawled into bed with him, letting him spoon her. He kissed her temple and cheek before intertwining their hands.

"I'm not giving up on us" he whispered in her ear just before they fell asleep.

The next morning was hectic. They had to get the kids ready for school and Spencer had to go to work. Toby had decided to work from home this week so he could help with the kids and spend extra time with them. Plus because of the accident he was without a car.

Toby pulled Spencer aside while the kids were eating breakfast.

"I meant what I said last night Spencer" he said. "I'm not giving up on us"

"I know" she said biting her lip

"I want to go back to counseling" he said.

"You do?" Spencer asked questioningly. He'd never wanted to go to counseling but now he was willing. She contemplated before saying "you make an appointment and I'll be there"

He smiled. Spencer darted upstairs leaving him to wonder why. She came back down just as quickly.

"Do I look different?" She asked dramatically.

"You look just as beautiful as you did 5 minutes ago" he said. Spencer giggled a little putting her hands on his chest.

"Not even a little different" she teased.

Toby's face broke out into a huge smile as he realized she'd put her wedding ring back on.

"Baby!" Was all he could say his heart bursting with love.

"Since we're trying again I want everyone to know I'm taken" she teased.

"Is there someone in particular you are worried about?" Toby asked.

"Well, Levi, the guy I went out with on Saturday, he works in my office" Spencer admitted "I only went out with him to get him to stop asking, he kept insisting we were meant for each other"

"Mmmm" he said pulling her close.

"No" Spencer giggled a little "no hickey's, I'm not a teenager in high school anymore, you can't just give me a hickey to mark your territory."

"But they're so much fun to give and to get" he said as he hovered his mouth over her neck, threatening to bite. He licked her neck, using his tongue to tease her waiting for permission.

"Toby" she whispered and reached up to unclip her hair. "Ok"

Toby sucked on her neck leaving a red oval on the side conveniently placed where her hair would hide it. In a way it was the most intimate things they had done since the separation.

"To new beginnings" she said kissing him.

Everyone in the office gave Spencer curious looks, some eyed her wedding ring, a few asked if she'd done something because she seemed different. Spencer realized it was because she was happy. She was blissfully happy with Toby. She wouldn't have to think twice about a reconciliation if it wasn't for the trouble love making. Every time she tried to give herself to Toby that way, she flashed back to the incident and ended up crying. She wished it would stop, she wished she could get over what happened. Something wasn't letting her. She hoped she could figure it out at therapy.

"Whoo, did you and Levi get frisky?" Amanda, the girl that sat next to her at the office, asked. They were friendly but only in an office way.

"No" Stephanie, the girl across the way said coming over to examine. "That baby is fresh"

Spencer had tried being friends with these girls but they were in a different place in their life. Plus she had friends. Not that she ever saw them. Hanna and Caleb lived about 45 minutes away, Caleb worked as an IT teacher at a community college and Hanna ran and was co-owner of a little boutique. They had a 5 and 3 year old. They had never married, saying marriage wasn't for them. Aria was constantly traveling with Ezra, no marriage or kids to speak of. When they asked why they hadn't tied the knot, they jokingly responded "we'll sleep when we're dead!"

Spencer had been six months pregnant at the time and mumbled something about "who wants to be an old married couple" before tearing up and going upstairs saying she was tired. Emily and Alison were living overseas in Korea. Emily worked as a sort of village medic and Alison taught the children English and Math. They had adopted two children but weren't married. Spencer wondered out of all her friends how she was the one to become Suzy Homemaker.

"So spill" Stephanie urged. "Who gave you the love bite"

"My husband" she said giggly,

"Husband?!" They asked in unison.

"You got remarried already" Amanda added.

"Then why'd you go out with Levi?" Stephanie asked.

"Our divorce isn't finalized and now we're trying to work it out" Spencer said.

"So far so good" Stephanie said jokingly.

"Spencer" a voice called to her and she knew it was Levi before she even turned her head.

"Hi Levi" she said amicably.

"Saturday night was really nice and so I was thinking..." He started.

"Levi" Spencer said firmly. "You know how I was telling you my husband and I were separated?"

"Yeah" he said.

"Well we decided to try and reconcile" she said showing him the ring on her finger.

"Was the date really that bad?" He asked.

"No, the date was lovely Levi really, he's been trying to win me back for awhile and it's been really hard on the kids and so we're trying" Spencer said giving him an apologetic look.

"Well, I'll be here, when it doesn't work out" he said.

Spencer was about to say something nasty to him when an unfamiliar voice called.

"Delivery for Spencer Cavanaugh!"

"That's me" Spencer said with pride turning to see a delivery guy with a dozen red roses and a box of buttercream candy.

She signed the clipboard and pulled the note out

"To new beginnings" Spencer said reading the card aloud.

"Awww" Stephanie and Amanda said in unison. Levi had disappeared.

"There's a note on the candy too" Stephanie informed her.

Spencer opened it quickly scanning it before putting it in her bag.

"That ones personal" she said turning bright red. Spencer quickly dialed Toby's number.

"Hey baby" he said answering the phone.

"Hi" she said "I just wanted to thank you for the flowers and...the candy"

"You're welcome baby" he said "you're going to know how much I love you from now on baby, I'm not going to let you forget again"

"I love you too" she said before hanging up.

That night Toby made barbecue burgers and fries. As Spencer cleaned up Lydia insisted on ice cream but there was none in the house Toby said he'd run out and get some. He'd been gone ten minutes when Sebastian said he should get root beer for root beer floats. Spencer picked up the house phone and called him. A few seconds later she heard "Living Our Love Song" from Toby's cell that he'd left on the table. Spencer looked at the screen. It said "Home calling" and a picture of her and the kids from when Toby took them up to the mountains for a week this past winter. It was one of their last happy times as a family. They were bundled up and rolling around in the snow.

Spencer flashed back to her and Toby's last night in the cabin. The fire was going, they were naked in bed. They'd had sex and were in the in between time before round 2.

"What are you thinking?" He asked her rubbing her belly and kissing her temple. She laid there in the silence for awhile before finally speaking.

"I thought I was pregnant" Spencer said. "I went to the drug store while you were at the store with the kids. I took a test, it was negative."

"Good" Toby said kissing her shoulder "the last thing we need is another kid."

Spencer rolled over wiping her eyes. She'd been trying to work up the courage all week to tell him she wanted another baby.

She never did tell him. She pulled herself out of the flashback. They'd started having problems shortly after that trip. Spencer rubbed her belly thoughtfully.

The next morning Toby and Spencer went to Dr. Collins office.

"Well I never thought I'd see you two here again" she said "but I'm glad you're here, tell me what's been going on"

They told her about the accident, him staying in the house, the kissing, the cuddling, the sleeping, the sex problem.

Dr. Collins nodded taking notes.

"You guys have been doing very well, it's a good sign you've gotten back to this place" she said.

Finally Spencer turned to Toby.

"I don't want there to be secrets between us" she said. "Remember the trip to the mountains? I told you I thought I was pregnant but the test was negative?"

Toby nodded.

"You said you were glad I wasn't pregnant" Spencer said "I wanted to be pregnant, I planned to tell you during the trip that I wanted another baby."

Toby hugged her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, I wish you would have told me" he said.

"I just don't want there to be any secrets between us" she said hugging back.

Toby went to speak but the doctor told them their time for the day was over.

The next week went along as it had been. Spencer and Toby slept in the rollaway bed together and would cuddle and kiss. Still they didn't have sex though. Spencer woke up the day of counseling and for the first time since they started sleeping on the rollaway bed together she didn't wake up in Toby's arms. She could smell breakfast cooking in the kitchen. She was startled to find her mother cooking.

"Where's Toby?" She asked.

"He had a solo counseling session scheduled before your together counseling" her mother said.

"Why?!" Spencer asked. Her mother shrugged.

Spencer went to the appointment walking in as Toby had his head in his hands.

"Toby what is it?" She said walking over and sitting next to him.

"I don't want there to be any secrets between us either " he said wiping his eyes "you told the truth last time so I guess now it's my turn"

"What truth?" She asked. He took her hands in his.

"I'm ready to tell you the whole truth about what happened between me and Jessica that night"

Spencer's heart began to pound. It was the first time either of them had said her name since it happened. He'd cheated on her. He'd wanted it. He'd been fucking her. Her mind jumped from conclusion to conclusion while she waited for him to speak.

"I knew she had developed a little crush on me" he started. "It didn't mean anything to me because I was and still am in love with you. I mean she'd worked with me for five years and I wasn't going to act on it. I told her to go home at five but she said she wanted to stay."

He took a breath.

"Ok, what else?" Spencer asked knowing there was more.

"She brought out a bottle of whiskey, said we should celebrate, the big client we signed. I figured what's one drink because I was gonna be working a couple hours yet."

Spencer pulled her hands from Toby's.

"You got drunk with her?!" Spencer yelled.

"No! I wasn't drunk, buzzed yes, drunk no" Toby insisted. "After talking to you, I was ready to go, you know, you know what you said"

Spencer blushed but was too upset to smile.

"I was hurrying with the rest of my work. I couldn't wait to come home to you and screw your brains out" Toby continued. "She came in and tried to pour more but I said no more, next thing I knew she was sitting in my lap trying to undo my pants. I told her to stop but she didn't and so I stood and pushed her off me but she still had a hold of me and that's when you walked in."

Spencer sat there processing. Toby got down on his knees in front of her.

"Baby, I should have stopped her, I should have nipped it in the bud, I never should have let myself be put in that position. I'm so sorry and I know I should have told you all this to begin with but I didn't want to lose you. I love you and I promise you that nothing like this will ever happen again."

"Spencer?" Dr. Collins prompted.

"Would you have told me? If I hadn't caught you? Would you have just come home to me and made love to me and never told me?" She asked.

"I don't know" he answered honestly.

"That's time up for this week" Dr. Collins said. "Are we going to be seeing you next week?"

"Yes" Toby said when Spencer just walked out. Spencer was standing outside.

"I need some air" she said. "You head back to the house, I'll get a cab or something"

"I'm not just gonna leave you here" Toby said.

"I need time and space and air so I can think" Spencer said irritatedly. "Go back to the house and enjoy spending time with the kids"

Toby grabbed her arm. Tears starting to well in his eyes.

"Don't say that, don't say it like that" Toby said.

"Like what?!" Spencer asked.

"Like you've changed your mind about the reconciliation" he said "I can't lose you guys again, I can't go back to every other weekend!"

"Don't make this harder than it is" she said stalking off. With nothing else to do Toby went back to the house. He put on a brave face for the kids but they could tell he was upset.

Spencer walked for awhile, before she knew it she was outside Toby's office building. What possessed her to come here and what possessed her to unlock the office and go inside who knows. She went to Toby's office, she sat in his chair. She looked around not sure what she was looking for. Toby's screen saver came up. It was a slide show of family pictures. Sebastian riding his bike without training wheels for the first time. Lydia's first bath. Pictures from family vacations. She loved the thought that he looked at these pictures everyday. On a whim Spencer got Toby's business phone list, picked up the phone and called Jessica.

"What do you want you miserable prick!" She yelled into the phone when she answered.

"This is the miserable pricks wife and I want to talk to you" Spencer said venomously.

They met at the sports bar Jessica worked at, apparently firing her wasn't enough, Toby had torched her career too.

"You could be working in a lot of better places" Spencer said.

"Not thanks to your husband" she said "he said you divorced him because of what happened, that I ruined his life, so he ruined mine."

"You explain to me what happened that night and maybe I'll see what I can do to help you land a better job" Spencer said "and no cockamamie bullshit, I want the truth"

"Ok" she said rolling her eyes. "I had the hots for him, I mean you know he's hot and he was obviously sexually frustrated. I offered myself up to him practically on a silver platter and all he can do is whine about you."

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked.

"I have to get home to my wife, I'm a happily married man, I love my wife" she said in a mocking tone.

"He said those things? While you were trying to..." Spencer asked.

"Yes" she said annoyed "I offered to tell you that so he'd stop blacklisting me afterward but he said I would make it worse."

Spencer thought about this before sliding a business card across the table.

"He's newly divorced, loves ballsy women and can't find a good enough secretary to save his life." Spencer said before getting up.

"Thank you" she said.

Spencer got a cab and went home. Her mom, Toby and the kids were sitting down to chicken parmigiana when she walked in. She made herself a plate and sat down. They ate in silence. Spencer avoided Toby the rest of the evening. After the kids were in bed, Toby got settled into the rollaway bed. He doubted Spencer would be sharing it with him tonight. To his surprise she came down and Toby opened his arms to her. She took his hand pulling him out of the bed and leading him upstairs. She closed the door and undid her robe letting it fall to the floor leaving her naked in front of him.

"Yes" he breathed as Spencer pulled his clothes off and pushed him onto the bed. Spencer rode him as he kissed and sucked her breasts. She was going hard and they both were going to cum soon. The bed was squeaking the way it always did when they were doing it. They didn't worry about waking the kids. They both came as quietly as they could. Before she could even calm down Toby had her laying on the bed he began fingering her hole, first with one, then two, then three. Spencer was ready to scream bloody murder at 3 fingers.

"Don't wake the kids baby" he teased as he licked her clit. She took a pillow pressing it into her face and screaming as he brought her to orgasm again. He then climbed on top of her pushing into her. They kissed and intertwined hands as they made love. They took their time. They both understood they hadn't solved everything and they had a long way to go but they were a lot closer than they had been in months.

 **What do you think will happen next? Are Spencer and Toby hiding anymore secrets? Until next time my lovelies...**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so I'm back for the moment and I have been writing but I don't have much completed. My hope is to be able to get another update done this week but I'm not making any promises. Please review.**

Spencer laid naked in Toby's arms one leg across his body. Toby had an arm around her back and rubbed her ass with his free hand. She had her head rested on his shoulder.

"This is heaven" Toby said as he stared at the ceiling. Spencer kissed along his clavicle in response before resting her head on his shoulder again.

"Spence?" He said after awhile in a thoughtful manner "do you still want to try for another baby because if you do then I want to do that" he pulled her chin up so they were looking each other in the eye. "I want to give you everything you want"

Spencer thought for a minute.

"I do, but I think we need to spend time on us first." Spencer said democratically.

"So what does this mean?" Toby asked. "Are we going to tell the kids? Am I moving back in?"

When Spencer didn't answer his questions he pulled away. "Were you just using me, because I have feelings and I thought what we just shared was special"

Spencer straddled him, cupping his face in her hands.

"Look at me, you are my husband, we just made love for the first time in months, and it was beautiful and wonderful..."

"But?" Toby urged.

"We have a lot of things to work on and I just don't want to act like all our troubles are gone and then tear our family apart in 6 months because we still have the same problems."

Toby sighed not saying anything.

"Hey, don't do that, don't shut me out, tell me what you're thinking" Spencer said staring him down.

"I feel like we move two steps forward and then you push me ten steps back" Toby said.

"We just had sex, multiple times , we're naked in our bed, that's like 5 huge steps for me. I'm not pushing you back I'm just saying lighten up on the accelerator"

"Ok" he sighed heavily.

"If we tell the kids, then it's real, we can't shuffle them around anymore than we already have, we won't be able to go back" Spencer said.

Toby took her hand in his "this feels pretty real to me" he said kissing her hand.

"Toby..." She said before trailing off.

"Please, I don't want to lose you again, I'll do anything to make you happy, whatever it takes, I'll be better, I'll make it better, I know you're scared, I'm scared too, we'll be happy again, I promise" he pleaded.

She saw the truth of what he was saying. It was what she had needed to hear for a long time. She leaned in kissing him, they kissed for a long time. Both of them were crying but they kissed through the tears. They finally broke the kiss looking into each other's eyes as Toby entered Spencer once more. Toby cradled her in his arms as she clung to him. They kissed as their bodies moved as one, answering the questions their brains couldn't yet. They would tell the kids, Toby would move back in, they would try to have another baby. They made love until the wee hours of the morning before passing out.

Toby woke up the next morning and got the kids ready for school himself letting Spencer sleep. He woke her with kisses and told her it was time to get up when the kids were eating breakfast. He took them to school and was surprised when he came back to the house and saw Spencer was still there. When he walked in she was sitting at the table in her robe.

"Babe, you're going to be late for work" he said kissing her cheek before he headed into the kitchen for coffee.

"I called in sick" she said following him. "We have a lot of catching up to do"

She shed her robe just as she'd done last night. Toby was speechless.

"Where do you want me?" She asked seductively. When Toby didn't respond she dropped to her knees pulling down his pants.

"I'll let you think about it" she said as she put him in her mouth. He moaned and swore so loudly he was sure the neighbors on both sides heard but he didn't care. When she had swallowed every drop she got back up kissing him.

"So..." She asked. He was behind with work and he didn't think he could afford to take the day off but Spencer looked so sweet and innocent and happy, after all they'd been through he couldn't say no.

He picked her up and set her on the counter kissing her. She wrapped her legs around him and he picked her up again carrying her to the table. He pushed everything out of the way laying her down and pulling his pants off before getting on top of her. The table wobbled slightly but Toby had made it himself so he knew it would hold up under pressure. He teased her opening before pushing into her. Toby was grunting and moaning so Spencer knew he was really enjoying this just as much as she was.

"It feels so good" she moaned biting her lip "I'm gonna cum"

She could hear his ragged breath in her ear.

"Oh yeah give it to me" she whimpered as he pumped into her. "Don't stop, don't stop"

"Yes!" She screamed as they both came, kissing each other.

"Shower?" Toby asked and Spencer nodded furiously. Toby carried her up into the bathroom. He removed the rest of his clothes and they got in. Spencer hooked her leg around his waist as he balanced his weight with hers. Before long they were screaming in ecstasy again. They then moved to the bedroom. Toby had Spencer kneel on the bed as he teased her.

"You made me beg and plead, now it's your turn" he said mischievously.

"Please Toby" she begged leaning over to kiss him. He pulled away before their lips could touch.

"I'm so horny, please" she whimpered "please fuck me"

"You like that, don't you?" he said in a husky voice.

"Yes" she breathed hotly.

"You like when I make you beg for it, don't you?" He teased.

"Yes" she panted.

"Do you want this?" He asked stroking his dick.

"Yes I want it so bad" she pleaded. He knew she'd only play his desperate little sex kitten for so long before deciding he was abusing the power.

Toby kissed her back as he got behind her. He wasted no time entering her. They each grabbed onto the headboard so they could balance themselves. Toby kept a hand on her clit rubbing furiously as he pumped into her. She gripped the headboard tightly as the orgasms washed over her one right after another. After they'd both came they collapsed on the bed, falling asleep relatively quickly. After a nap they woke up and went back at it.

"One of us has to get up, get dressed and go get the kids" Toby said sleepily hours later as he ran his fingers down her bare back.

"One of us has to get the kids" she corrected "but we both have to get up and get dressed. Unless you planned on telling them you're moving back in naked"

"What?!" He asked happily "you want to tell them?"

"Yeah I do" she said smiling.

"But what about all the stuff you said..."

"I shouldn't have made you leave" she said wiping her tears from her cheeks. "It was the biggest mistake I've ever made"

He kissed away her tears.

"No more crying" he said pulling her close. "We're going to be a family again"

10 minutes later they were dressed and Toby was pacing back and forth in the living room.

"You'd think you were nervous" Spencer joked.

"I am, this should be the easy part" Toby said putting his hands together. "I'm freaking out"

Spencer walked over to him. She slipped her arms around him and kissed him.

"It can't be any harder than it was to leave" Spencer said.

*flashback*

 _Please don't make me do this._

The words sat in his mouth like a bad aftertaste. The lump already lodged in his throat kept them from coming out. He was slowly packing a bag, secretly hoping that Spencer would turn to him and tell him to forget all this moving out business.

She turned to him but didn't speak. The bag was pretty much full. He knew she was hurting, they both were. Still it bothered him that he was doing this. Leaving his wife and children went against everything he stood for. He hoped distance would give them both perspective and then maybe they could move on from this together. She still said nothing. Toby zipped up the bag. He reached for Spencer's hand. He'd had it planned he was gonna take her hand, tell her he loved her no matter what, and then kiss her on the forehead. He took her hand in his happy she didn't pull it away until that happiness dwindled when he realized she wasn't wearing her wedding ring. The reality of this hit him like a bucket of ice water. This was the first moment that he thought it really might be over. He dropped her hand and walked out of the room forgetting the "I love you" and the forehead kiss. He walked to Sebastian's room. He had his pajamas on and was sitting on his bed, his head hanging down.

"You said she didn't mean it" he whispered trying to cover up the fact that he was crying. Toby hugged him tightly and allowed the first tears to come out.

"I didn't think she did" he sniffled. "I love you sooo much"

"I love you too" he said.

"I'm sorry dad" he sobbed after a minute.

"This isn't your fault" he said pulling away so he could look him in the eye. "This is not your fault. You take care of mommy and Lydia, be a good boy"

He hugged him again before going down the hall to Lydia's room.

"Don't go" she cried in her high pitched voice from under the covers. He pulled the covers down picking her from bed. He sat down in the rocking chair in her room. He rocked her in the chair in the corner of her room.

"Daddy loves you, no matter what" he said, the tears flowing freely now. Lydia was crying still so he rocked her until she fell asleep. He gently laid her back in bed and tucked her in kissing her forehead. He glanced at his and Spencer's room one last time before going downstairs.

Aria had come over. He suspected Spencer had called her and told her everything that happened. He didn't bother saying anything to her as he left. Aria was making something for Spencer to eat since she hadn't eaten in days. She had just gotten back to it after watching Toby leave when she heard footsteps barreling down the stairs. She looked up to see Spencer as she flew down the stairs and turned towards the front door. She flung it open but Toby was gone. She stood there for a few seconds before closing the door. She went upstairs without a word. Aria found her curled up in bed. She had brought her food but she wasn't hungry. Aria began to prattle on about this and that but soon realized Spencer wasn't listening. Aria took her hand.

"Spence, I know this is hard, and I know how you feel..."

Spencer snorted at that making Aria's sentence stop short.

"Look, I'm sorry, I know you want to make me feel better but you don't know anything!" She said spewing venom at her. "Toby and I were married, MARRIED Aria, we promised to love each other for the rest of our lives, we have two children that we love more than anything in the world and they're heartbroken, we're heartbroken, you've never been married, you've never had kids, you have no IDEA how hard this is, and you sure as hell don't know how I feel"

"Well I'm sure glad I flew half way around the world for you to tell me that" Aria bit back leaving before Spencer could apologize.

*End flashback*

They sat the kids down, as they had the night Toby moved out, but this time it was with happy news.

"Your dad and I have been doing a lot of talking and we're thinking that he's going to be moving back in with us" Spencer announced clapping her hands.

They sat there taking it in not saying anything.

"I'm moving back in" Toby repeated.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes" Spencer said before Toby could answer.

"For real?" Lydia asked her little eyes sparkling.

Spencer put her hand in Toby's lacing their fingers. "Daddy and I are getting back together"

They both smiled wildly then. They took turns hugging and kissing both kids. After the reunion Toby and Spencer got the kids dressed up and they all went out for dinner. It was the first time they felt like a whole family again.

"I was thinking, Saturday, we could empty out your apartment and then we can have a a barbecue and invite my family and Hanna and Caleb and tell them the good news." Spencer said as they laid naked in bed that night. They hadn't had sex they just liked the feel of their bare bodies against each other.

"Yeah, whatever you want" he said as Spencer snuggled into him.

Friday had been the kids last day of school. They were out for the summer. Saturday as requested they headed over to Toby's apartment and started to pack up things. There wasn't too much there. The kids had more things to pack up than Toby did. By one o'clock they were back home waiting for their guests to arrive.

Toby grilled burgers and chicken. He kept Spencer close by all afternoon. It had the added benefit of pissing off her dad and Wren. They had decided to try for another baby but they both agreed not to say anything. It was like they were newlyweds again, they were so happy.

The barbecue went on into the night. Toby and Spencer slipped into the house under the pretense of getting dessert. Toby was pretty buzzed by this time. He cornered Spencer in the kitchen. He put his hand on her belly.

"I'm gonna put a baby in there" he whispered drunkenly in her ear. He rubbed her belly as he kissed her neck. Spencer was about to suggest they sneak up stairs for a quickie when they heard someone clear their throat.

They turned to see Wren standing there. He was clearly pleased to have interrupted their private moment.

"Everyone is wondering what is taking dessert so long" he said curtly. Spencer grabbed the tray of brownies and Toby grabbed the pot of coffee and they went back outside. Everyone slowly started to leave. First, Melissa and Wren and their two children, then Spencer's parents, and finally Hanna and Caleb and their kids. Spencer and Toby finally put the kids to bed. By the time they got to bed Toby was half way passed out. Spencer put Toby to bed then kissing him good night.

"But I'm supposed to put a baby in there" he said pointing at her stomach.

"Not tonight baby" Spencer said slipping between the sheets. She curled up by his side.

On Tuesday they had another counseling session. For the first time they were both excited about it.

When they got there they told her all the good news. About moving back in, telling the kids, making love and deciding to have another baby. They had expected that she would commend them like children that had learned their lesson. The doctor didn't though. She was sitting there frowning at them.

"My, my that was fast" she said skeptically. "I thought that you told Spencer back in November that you didn't want anymore kids. You said "the last thing we need is another kid" didn't you?"

Toby sighed taking Spencer's hand. "I thought that's what she wanted to hear" they locked eyes. The therapist didn't urge either to speak. She simply waited patiently.

*flashback 2+ years ago *

"Where's Wren tonight?" Spencer asked Melissa as they walked around town eating ice cream.

"He's in Denver, speaking at a seminar" she said "I didn't go because..." She trailed off laying her hand on her pregnant belly. Spencer smiled putting her hand on Melissa's belly.

"Am I getting a niece or nephew?" She asked.

"I don't know, we want to be surprised" Melissa said.

"Wren wants to be surprised" Spencer corrected "you hate surprises, I'm shocked you haven't pulled your hair out not knowing."

Melissa made a face Spencer knew all too well.

"You DO know!" Spencer yelled.

"It's a boy" Melissa admitted with a smile "I'm dying to tell Wren"

"Congratulations" Spencer said.

"What's with you? You keep staring at my belly" Melissa asked. "Are you and Toby thinking about having another one?"

Spencer shrugged.

"We said we'd have another one when Lydia turned two" Spencer said.

"Lydia's almost 4" Melissa said.

"I know how old my daughter is thank you" Spencer snapped. "We haven't talked about it, exactly, it's not like we're trying, we never had to try."

Melissa shrugged.

"We'll get pregnant when we get pregnant" she said brushing it off. When Spencer returned home she found Sebastian asleep on the floor of the living room in his ninja turtles pajamas. Toby was asleep on the couch, Lydia had fallen asleep on his chest. Spencer picked her up carrying her to bed. Toby woke when Spencer picked up Lydia and put Sebastian to bed.

"How was your night out with Melissa?" he asked as he undressed.

"I kept thinking about coming home to you" she said seductively as she slipped off her dress and underwear. Toby pulled her into his arms and they toppled onto the bed.

"Let's have a baby" Spencer said. Toby kissed her and they made love.

*15 months later still in flashback*

"Daddy" Lydia said as she pulled on Toby's shirt. He was trying to make breakfast.

"Just a minute baby" he said mixing pancake batter.

"Daddy" she said more insistently tugging harder on his shirt.

"Don't do that it's rude" he said pulling her hand away.

"Daddy!" She yelled.

"What, Lydia?" he asked exasperated.

"Why is Mommy crying on the bathroom floor?" She asked clutching her blanket.

"Go watch cartoons with your brother, I'll take care of it" he said. He went upstairs into their bathroom and saw Spencer sitting on the floor crying.

"Spence?" He asked hesitantly.

"I felt a little nauseous and I got excited, so I took a test" she said.

"You're pregnant?!" He asked excitedly.

She shook her head and threw the test across the bathroom.

"Honey" he said sitting on the floor with her and pulling her into his arms.

"I'm being selfish, some women would kill for a baby, I already have two babies" she cried.

"No, you're not selfish, it's not selfish to want to bring another child into the world" Toby said. "You know what I think? I think we're trying too hard. How about we take that romantic weekend we've been talking about? No ovulation tests, no pregnancy tests just you, me, and a big comfy bed"

She nodded weakly. He kissed her.

"I love you" he said "we won't give up"

*4 weeks later still in flashback*

Toby was in the bathroom with the kids supervising their teeth brushing.

"Toby" Spencer said from the door. He turned to her and she gave him a huge smile. She nodded for him to follow her. He followed her to their bathroom where she showed him the test.

He smiled at her.

"We're having a baby!" He said kissing her.

"I can't believe it, we better go to the doctor to make sure" she said.

"Yes, you're pregnant" the doctor confirmed a few hours later.

Spencer and Toby were overjoyed.

"Let's not tell people right away" Spencer said. "We tried so hard for so long I just want to enjoy it just the two of us for awhile."

"Ok" Toby agreed.

Spencer was two and a half months pregnant now. She sat on the bed in her pajamas she had just barely started showing. She had been so excited since they found out they were having a baby she had filled their room with baby things. She bounced from potential pregnancy announcement ideas, to baby's going home outfit options, they had names picked out and had even discussed moving into a bigger house.

"Are you going to the family picnic in pajamas?" He asked jokingly.

"I can't wear anything else" she pouted. "I'm gonna show in all my clothes"

"So maybe we should announce it today" he suggested.

"Ok" Spencer agreed. They showered together and Spencer put on one of her looser sundresses. The Hastings already had the kids because they'd taken them for a week. They were getting ready to leave when Spencer started to feel pain.

"Spencer?" He asked worriedly.

"There's something wrong" Spencer said.

Toby took her to the doctor.

"This is the part where you tell me I'm just being a nervous mother" Spencer joked as the doctor performed an ultrasound. The doctor had a grim expression.

"I'm so sorry Spencer" the doctor said. The tears pooled in her eyes.

"I lost the baby?" She croaked out.

"Yes I'm sorry" she said

"What did I do wrong?" Spencer asked sobbing.

"Miscarriages happen for all kinds of reasons" the doctor said "it's hard for us to know"

Toby pulled her into his arms consoling her the best he could.

*End flashback*

"We tried for over a year to get pregnant, we finally did and I had a miscarriage at 10 weeks." Spencer told the therapist. "We were devastated"

"Why didn't you mention this before?" The doctor asked.

"We didn't tell anyone she was pregnant or that she miscarried. We didn't even talk about it after...after we got home" Toby said.

"What happened when you got home?" The therapist picking up Toby's hesitation.

"We were devastated" Toby said.

*Flashback*

It had been a long day when they finally came home. Their bedroom was still covered with baby stuff and Spencer began to unravel.

"Hey, when you're ready, we'll try again" Toby said encouragingly.

"No" she said pulling away from him. She started throwing things and tearing stuff to shreds. "I can't do this anymore, I can't do this again, no more babies."

Toby held her as she cried, when she fell asleep he got trash bags and bagged all the baby things so they were gone when she woke up.

End flashback

"I freaked out" Spencer admitted "I was beyond devastated, I was inconsolable"

The therapist nodded.

"Toby was so great" Spencer said. "He took good care of me, even when I couldn't satisfy his needs, it was months before I could let him make love to me again, even when I could I didn't enjoy it the way I used to and I could tell that bothered him. Then something changed in me and I wanted a baby again, but I didn't know how Toby felt. Every time we made love I begged God to give us another baby. When I thought I had gotten pregnant again, I thought that would open the conversation about us trying again but he said he didn't want anymore kids because he was trying to make it ok for me."

They kissed.

"We are ready to try again, this wasn't a snap decision" Toby said.

"The miscarriage is really where all our problems started." Spencer added "we didn't work through it, we just shut down."

The therapist nodded.

"So are you going to continue therapy?" She asked them.

"Yes" Spencer said as Toby nodded. "We want our marriage to get as strong as possible"

"Ok, that's enough for today, we went through a lot today" the therapist said "I'll see you next week"

When they got I the car Toby noticed that Spencer seemed upset.

"What is it baby?" He asked taking her hand.

"What if I can't have a baby again, what if I just keep miscarrying." She asked sadly.

"The doctor said there are many reasons why someone would miscarry, you had one miscarriage, I don't think we should throw in the towel" he said "and if you can't, we have two babies, and we'll find a way to be happy"

Spencer smiled but Toby could tell she was still mulling it over.

"What do you need? Whatever you need that's what I'll do" Toby said.

"Take me home and make love to me" Spencer said.

"That I can do" he said.

That night he woke to find Spencer's side of the bed empty. He searched the house finally finding her in the den.

"Babe? What are you doing?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd do some tidying up" she said shuffling papers.

"Well if you couldn't sleep you should've woken me up and we could've not slept together" he teased.

"I'll be up in a minute" she said smiling. When he left the den she shoved the packet of papers she'd been shielding from Toby in a large manilla folder and labeled it "Tax Stuff" Toby despised doing taxes so he'd never have any reason to open it. For good measure she shoved it under the couch. He'd never find it there.

A week later Toby called Caleb to come over.

"Hey man what's up." Caleb asked.

"Well mine and Spencer's 10 year anniversary is coming up next month and since we're officially back together now I want to do something really special for her." He started "so I thought I'd recreate our first night in the house, it was a very romantic night"

"Thanks for the image" Caleb teased.

On there first night in the house they'd had sex on the floor of the den. There was still scratch marks on the wood floor from that night he thought to himself. It would be extra meaningful to Spencer because that night was the night Lydia was conceived. Maybe it would bring them good luck.

"Anyway so I'm going to need your help with moving the furniture out of there. Then on our anniversary I'll tell her I'm converting the den into a home office so I can work from home and be a stay at home dad, and then the big finish I'm going to ask her to marry me again"

"You're going to be a stay at home dad?" He asked laughing.

"Don't mock the happily married man" Toby shot back.

"I'm sorry man, it's great, I'm happy for you and I'll help anyway I can" he said.

"Thanks" Toby said.

Caleb got up to leave saying he had to pick Bridget up from ballet class.

"Enjoy being a happily married man" he said teasingly. Just then the phone rang and he walked into the kitchen and answered it.

"Hello" he said.

"Is Spencer there?" A deep male voice Toby didn't recognize asked.

"No she's not!" he said with an edge to his voice not offering to take a message.

"Who is this?!" the anonymous caller demanded. This pissed Toby off who did this guy think he was calling HIS house for HIS wife and demanding to know who he was!

"This is her husband!" Toby said angrily.

"I was under the impression she was divorced" the voice came.

"No, she's married, very very married!" He said slamming the phone down.

"Honey I'm home!" Spencer called to Toby as she opened the front door. He walked in seeing her with bags.

"I was a bad girl" she said pouting a little as she pulled out baby clothes. " I couldn't help it, I'm feeling very optimistic"

She walked over to him wrapping an arm around him as she took the onesie in her hand and rubbed his cheek.

"Are you mad at me for breaking our "no buying baby stuff until we're pregnant" rule?" She asked.

"No" he said simply.

"Will you come hold my hand?" She asked pulling out a pregnancy test. He nodded following her upstairs but he couldn't get his mind off that phone call.

 **Dun dun dun. Who was on the phone? What does he want with Spencer? Is Spencer pregnant? What is she hiding under the couch and what do you think Toby will do or say when he finds it?**

 **Until next time my lovelies...**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I know this is short but the last two chapters were extremely long. I hope you like this chapter! Please review!**

"I really thought it would be positive this time" Spencer pouted "we'll keep trying" she said smiling weakly.

"Yeah, we'll keep trying" he said brushing her hair out of her face and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Let's go take a nap" Spencer said.

Toby followed her thinking she was looking for sex until she curled up with a pillow. He curled up beside her and Spencer pulled his arm around her so his hand was on her belly. She woke a few hours later.

"I had a dream I was pregnant" she said sleepily.

"Can we pretend I'm pregnant for a few minutes and you talk to the baby?" Spencer asked shyly. Toby thought it was a little weird but he went with it. He kissed her belly telling the pretend baby that they couldn't wait to meet him or her. After he was done she kissed him.

"I love you" she said

"I love you too" he replied. They got up and went downstairs. Spencer was showing Toby the baby things when the phone rang again he went to go get it and saw it was the same caller as before.

"Listen I don't know what you want with my wife or what you had with her but she is mine, we are in love, and we're having a baby" he yelled in a whisper. He could see Spencer putting little baby outfits on her stomach and it warmed his heart until the man on the phone spoke again.

"She actually has you believing that story?" He scoffed "wake up! There is no baby, there isn't going to be a baby!"

Toby hung up. This man was seriously starting to piss him off. Who was he? And how does he know she's not pregnant? And how does he know there won't be a baby soon?

He was about to go into the front room and ask Spencer this but he hears her groan "I'd kill for a cup of coffee" and he pours a cup and brings it to her setting it down in front of her.

"Toby, I can't drink coffee I'm pregnant" she said smiling at him. "I have to do everything right, I don't want to lose this one" she rubbed her belly.

"Are we still pretending, because you took a test a few hours ago and it was negative" he asked chuckling slightly. She glared at him before turning and going back upstairs. He went up after her and heard her sniffling. He pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry" he said rocking her back and forth not sure why he was apologizing.

*Two weeks later*

"So the kids are getting their casts off today" Veronica said to Peter, Melissa, and Wren. "They're all coming over for dinner"

"So this reconciliation is gonna stick?" Melissa asked.

"Looks like it" Veronica said.

"You know I walked into a private moment between them" Wren said "he was rubbing her belly, maybe they got back together because she's pregnant"

They all mulled this over as the door bell rang.

"Grandma!" Lydia yelled throwing herself at Veronica. She hugged her tightly followed by Sebastian and then Spencer.

"Have you put on weight?" She asked thinking about what Wren had said.

"No, mom but thanks for letting me know I look fat" Spencer scoffed.

"I didn't mean" she trailed off. She loved being a grandma and the thought that another grandchild was on the way delighted her. Veronica got even more excited when Spencer declined wine at dinner.

When they were settled in the living room with their coffee Toby spoke.

"We were wondering if you would watch the kids next Friday?" He asked the Hastings. "It's mine and Spencer's 10 year anniversary and I have something special planned."

They nodded as Toby kissed her head. She'd already started drifting off to sleep against Toby's shoulder. Toby took that as a sign that it was time to go. They said their goodbyes and got in the car. Toby got the kids ready for bed. When they were both tucked in he went to his and Spencer's room and was surprised to see her laying on the bed naked. They hadn't been having as much sex lately but it was clear she wanted it tonight. He eagerly undressed and slipped into the sheets with her. She got on top riding him hard. He watched her horniness increase as she became desperate for orgasm. Toby pulled her close grinding into her just the right way in just the right spot and he could feel Spencer gushing as she around as she came as she shrieked "fuck baby!" into his ear.

The next morning Toby over heard Spencer on the phone.

"No, I don't want to see you, I don't need to see you, I'm back with my husband now, I don't need it anymore"

Toby figured it must have been that guy from before. He continued eavesdropping.

"No, I haven't told him, no it would hurt him so bad. He never has to know."

"No, I don't want to see you" she repeated.

"Fine, 11 o'clock on Tuesday, yeah your place"

Toby walked in as Spencer hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" He asked nonchalantly.

"That was Victor, we've been working together" Spencer said.

"It's not more than that?" He asked suspiciously.

"It's 100% platonic, I promise" Spencer said cupping his face and kissing him. He didn't want to start a fight so he dropped it.

The next day at therapy Toby wanted to get everything out in the open before the big night on Friday.

"Is there anything you want to tell me Spencer?" He asked pointedly during their session.

"No, other than I love you and I'm so glad we're beginning again" she said.

"Toby is something bothering you?" The therapist asked.

"Yeah, she's been acting funny for the last few weeks and she won't let me take her to the doctors"

"He thinks I'm pregnant" Spencer said smiling a little "I keep taking the home pregnancy tests and they're negative"

"Spencer maybe you and Toby should go see the doctor, is there a reason why you don't want to go to the doctor?"

"No, no of course not" Spencer said smiling. "I'll make an appointment"

"What about Victor?!" Toby yelled "I know you're going to his place tomorrow I heard you on the phone yesterday. So who is he your boyfriend, your drug dealer are you on drugs again?!"

Spencer turned away from him and he instantly regretted his outburst.

"Aww sugarplum I'm sorry" he said putting an arm around her and kissing her.

"You upset the baby" Spencer said rubbing her belly.

"I'm sorry" he said putting his hand on her stomach while he gave the therapist a "this is what I'm talking about" look.

Spencer was cool to him the rest of the day when they were in the bathroom that night he finally spoke up.

"Spencer? Do you think you're pregnant?" He asked. Spencer froze. He wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I'm not talking about tests or doctors or anything else, just you and me and our four hands on your belly, do you think you're pregnant?"

"Yes" she whispered quietly. Tears had started to trickle out. "I don't care what the tests say, the tests are wrong"

Toby held her as she cried eventually they went into the bedroom. Toby talked to the baby as he had before, he couldn't wait to make an appointment with the doctor. He liked the idea that the tests were wrong as opposed to Spencer being crazy.

The next morning Spencer made an appointment with her OB/GYN. She canceled her meeting with Victor and they just stayed in bed relaxing.

It was finally Friday night and Spencer was super excited for her anniversary with Toby. She had tried all night to get what Toby had planned out of Hanna but it was no use. She walked in to see Toby at the kitchen table drinking whiskey out of the bottle.

"Toby?! What is it?" Spencer asked.

*Flashback*

The clock ticked in the therapist office. Spencer was 20 mins late. He was pretty sure she'd never been 20 mins late to anything before.

"I don't think she's coming" he admitted to the therapist. He told her what had happened that weekend.

Spencer finally walked in. As she sat down Toby took her hand but she pulled it back.

"Sugarplum, apricot please forgive me, I love you so much and it wasn't what you thought you saw please, I didn't want her in the least little bit, she came on to me and I pushed her away you gotta believe me"

"I'll never forgive you for this! Ever!" She said pulling away from him.

*End of flashback*

"Baby?" Spencer asked tentatively.

"I had a nice night planned for us, I was gonna recreate our first night in the house, very romantic" he said bitterly but then after I moved all the furniture I found our "tax stuff" that went under the couch. "

"Please don't be mad" Spencer cried. "How'd you even know to open it?"

"Well for one thing you never label anything "stuff" two it was under the couch.

"You called me that night, and said you couldn't wait for me to come home, you said you had an exciting surprise"

Spencer just nodded.

"It's my fault" he cried.

"No" Spencer insisted.

She walked over and saw the big black letters.

MISCARRIAGE 

Spencer pulled the pages from him.

"Don't look at that" Spencer said.

"You were pregnant again and you miscarried because of me" he cried.

"That baby wasn't meant to be, this one is" she said putting his hand on her belly. She kissed him.

"Please, I've been looking forward to the night you had planned for us." She said. He nodded and led her to the den. They made love passionately. She was overjoyed at his idea to work from home. And of course she said yes when he asked if she'd marry him once again.

Spencer and Toby went upstairs to bed.

"Happy Anniversary" Toby whispered in her ear.

"Happy Anniversary" Spencer replied.

Toby woke up to the sound of Spencer screaming and ran into the bathroom to see Spencer standing over a pool of blood.

"It's happening again!" She said looking at Toby fearfully.

"No, baby you don't know that" he said. He carried her to the car and drove to the hospital.

 **Oh no! Can Spencer and Toby's marriage survive another miscarriage? What do you think will happen?**

 **Until next time my lovelies...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally the second most voted! I hope you guys like it. Please review!**

Sebastian and Lydia sat on the couch of the Hastings house. They had their overnight bags at their feet. Sebastian was playing with his gameboy and Lydia was hugging her stuffed bear. They were waiting for their parents to show up. They were late and they were never late. Veronica and Peter had called both Spencer and Toby multiple times.

"Maybe we should go over to the house and see if they're there" Peter suggested.

Veronica shrugged she didn't want to intrude on their anniversary but she had gotten very worried.

They put the kids in the car and drove over there. The car was gone when they got there. Veronica let them in with the spare key Spencer gave them.

"Kids go put your things upstairs" she ordered. They clamored upstairs. Peter seemed to see something.

"What is it?" She asked. He pointed and she followed the line.

"Is that blood?" She asked

"That's definitely blood" he said.

"We should call the police" Veronica said dialing the phone.

"What have you done to my daughter?!" She screamed into the phone. "What have you done with her?!"

Peter got Veronica to hang up the phone.

"Look around does this really look like a domestic disturbance?" He reasoned. She looked around.

"No" she said finally "Spencer would have fought back there would be stuff thrown everywhere"

Peter nodded as Veronica's phone rang.

"Toby what's going on?" she listened intently to what he was saying.

"Ok, keep us posted" she said hanging up.

"Spencer is in the hospital" she told him "Toby says she's ok"

"But..." Peter said sensing something was wrong.

"He hesitated" Veronica said.

Peter and Veronica paced back and forth in the living room of their daughters home wondering what they should do. Finally they decided to go to the hospital. Veronica needed more information as she looked at the blood. They didn't want to bring the kids but Wren and Melissa were out of town. If Wren had been in town he could just go in the computer and find out for them.

"Spencer Cavanaugh" Veronica said firmly, she was sick not knowing what was going on with Spencer.

"Ok, one moment, could you spell the last name please" the receptionist asked.

"C-A-V-A-N-A-U-G-H" she said.

"Ok, Cavanaugh, Sophie?" She asked.

"SPENCER!" She yelled not being able to to deal with anyone's incompetence today.

"She's in room 412" she said simply.

They nodded and Peter offered a haggard "thank you" as they went to the elevators.

"She's in a room and not in surgery or anything" Peter said optimistically.

They were following the signs when at the end of the hall they saw a man come out of a room. It was Toby, he looked like something out of a horror movie with his clothes covered in blood. He stretched and looked to be wiping tears out of his eyes. There were some moments when they happened you just knew it would stay with you forever. For Veronica Hastings this was one such moment.

The kids ran to Toby and he kneeled down opening his arms to them.

"Is mommy okay?" Lydia asked in a quiet voice. Sebastian just looked at him with that intense look.

"She's had a very rough morning" Toby said.

Two hours earlier (Spencer dreaming)

Spencer woke to the sound of Toby's heavy breathing. She knew without looking or thinking what he was doing. He'd been doing it a lot. They hadn't had sex since Spencer lost the baby. When she opened her eyes Toby started nuzzling her neck.

"Please, Spencer" he begged. "I love you so much please"

Spencer lifted her hips slipping her panties off. Toby began teasing her clit and her opening. She wasn't responding the way she used to but Toby didn't mention it he wanted her so badly. He entered her and they shared a tender kiss. She rested her arms around his back. She loved this man, truly and deeply. He was the love of her life, the father to her children. She wanted to make him happy, she wanted to please him.

"Oh baby, I've missed you" he moaned into her ear. "You feel so fucking good"

Spencer just laid there with her arms around him. She felt the spasming and a small amount of pleasure enough to trap a moan in her throat.

"Oh yeah baby cum for me" he said working her pelvis. "Oh god I love you" he panted as he finally came.

When he was finally done he looked at her inquisitively. She kissed him and gave him a look almost to ask him if she'd done a good job. It broke his heart to know that Spencer hadn't really had any interest in what they'd just done. The sex had gone that way for a few weeks until Toby had gotten upset and told Spencer he "could barely get off because it was like fucking a corpse" Spencer had pushed him off mid sex and he had apologized profusely.

"I'm sorry Spencer, I have needs" he had said. Spencer had stayed mad for awhile but then one morning she had gotten up after Toby and she hopped into the shower with him.

"I want to try" she said kissing him. She ran her lips along his chest before kissing down his front. She put his member in her mouth sucking as he moaned loudly.

"You're an angel" he said. After a few minutes he pulled her up saying "I need to be in you."

He picked her up and entered her. They both cried out as Spencer put her hands in his hair as he pumped in and out of her.

"Oh!" Spencer cried out as she reached her peak and they came all over each other.

A few weeks later Spencer had asked Toby what he wanted for his birthday, specifically in the sex department. He avoided the question until she pressed him.

"I want my wife back!" He snapped. "I want us to go back to the way we were, I want to make love until we can't breathe anymore, I want a bed and you naked and willing"

"I don't pretend to know how you're feeling, I can never know, but you weren't the only one trying for 15 months, you weren't alone picking out baby names, and stupid little outfits! You're not the only one who wanted this! I lost her too!" He screamed harsh sobbing. When Spencer reached for him he pulled away.

"We have to move on at some point Spencer" he said. Just then Lydia padded out of her room.

"Mommy" she cried.

Spencer went to her. The good thing about the miscarriage was that Spencer and Toby put all their energy into the kids. Spencer realized after Toby's outburst that they should try again and with that she began to come around. Toby got his birthday wish. Spencer rented a swanky hotel suite and they went at it for hours. She had gotten pregnant and miscarried again.

Spencer started to come out of the dream. Every inch of her body ached she could feel the thin cotton hospital gown. She was in the hospital, she'd miscarried again she was sure of it. She felt empty.

"Toby" she cried reaching out for his hand before her eyes were even open.

"I lost the baby didn't I?" She asked "I lost her"

"Spencer, shhhh" he said kissing her eyes. "You don't remember what happened?"

Spencer shook her head silently.

*Now*

Before Veronica and Peter could ask what had happened Toby took both kids hands and lead them into the room. Spencer was laying in a hospital bed looking out the window. Toby picked Lydia up and she was the first to see.

"Mommy had a baby!" She squealed. They focused their eyes and indeed Spencer had a tiny bundle of joy in her arms.

"Everyone this is Sophia" Spencer announced. Looks of astonishment plastered the kids faces and looks of confusion were painted on the Hastings.

"The doctors are calling it a "cryptic pregnancy"" Spencer informed them. "I'm halfway expecting the people from "I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant" to come walking in the door. Toby showed each of the kids how to hold the baby and then took turns taking everyone's picture with Sophia. Sophia started fussing and Spencer kicked everyone out of the room so she could feed.

Toby sent the Hastings and the kids back to their house. He asked them to bring the baby things to take the baby home in the morning. When Toby went back into the room he looked at Spencer and their third child his eyes full of love.

"We did it" Spencer said kissing him deeply.

 **What do you think is going to happen next?**

 **Until next time my lovelies...**

 **Dont forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I hope that everyone likes this. I know some of you probably wont. Please review and let me know either way.**

Spencer cradled Sophia she was sleeping soundly. Spencer wished that they were at home instead of in the hospital. She was thankful that they were going home tomorrow. Toby was in the recliner snoring occasionally. He'd spent the day taking pictures and fawning over her and the baby. That is when he wasn't giving orders to her parents about what needed to be done and what needed to go where and what needed to be brought before the baby went home.

"What are you thinking about?" Toby asked as he woke up.

"Just how blessed we are, to be here, to be together, to have 3 beautiful children, to be happy." She said. "Can you take her?"

Toby took her setting her in the plastic crib the hospital supplied her with.

"Can I ask you a question?" He said hesitantly.

"of course" she replied.

"What were you going to do, about the baby?" He asked. She wrinkled her forehead at him.

"You knew that you were pregnant, or you at least had a feeling that you were" he said taking a breath "I mean were you going to tell me or were you just going to show up one day to drop off Sebastian and Lydia and say "guess what there's three of them now"?

Spencer sighed.

"I don't know what I thought I was going to do" she said honestly "I had no proof, all the tests came back negative, my own doctor basically said if I was pregnant I'd know it when I went into labor."

"You should have told me" he said looking away. "What would've happened if I hadn't been there? You could have lost the baby, you could have bled to death on our bathroom floor."

"Well, you were there and I didn't bleed to death on the bathroom floor" she said hoping to put a rest to this line of conversation. She didn't want to think about all the ways it could have gone wrong. She sighed.

"I knew if I told you about the baby…." She started

"If you told me what?" he urged.

"I knew that you would insist we get back together, and I didn't want to get back together just because of the baby"

"Did we get back together because of the baby?" he said wondering aloud.

"No! How can you ask me that? I just told you"

"I know what you said, but you knew you were pregnant, you knew the baby was coming, the accident was the perfect cover to get me back in the house. You knew the whole time you were going to take me back because you were pregnant"

"No! I took you back because you insisted you loved me, you insisted we go to therapy and work it out, because you told me the truth finally about you and Jessica. We got back together because of you" Spencer said angrily.

"Would you have asked me to come stay with you guys after the accident if you hadn't been pregnant" he asked.

"Who cares how it happened the point is we realized what we meant to each other and we made the right decision" Spencer said. "The facts are the facts and that's why we're together."

Toby ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sophia didn't save our marriage, we did" Spencer said. "We only got separated because I thought you were cheating on me and let me tell you, no number of kids would've convinced me to take you back if you'd screwed Jessica"

"However we got here, I'm just glad we did" Toby said kissing her head.

"Me too" she said smiling before she relaxed to try and sleep.

She woke the next morning to her mother opening the blinds and letting the sun in.

"Geez, mom!" Spencer complained.

"Time to go home sweetie" she said setting down all the things Toby had requested. After Spencer had fed the baby and changed into a comfy strapless dress and light sweater she took to the task of changing and dressing Sophia. Veronica had sent Toby on a much needed coffee run. Peter was at home with the kids. Veronica pulled out a shoe box from her collection of things.

"Toby said this was the one you wanted" she said pulling out a familiar white onesie with matching pink pants and hat.

 _I am tiny and I am_

 _perfect. I am cute and_

 _cuddly._

 _But most_

 _importantly_

 _I was a dream_

 _come true_

 _Because I am a miracle._

"This was for the other baby" she said sadly. "I miscarried" she said her voice cracking. "I thought he threw that stuff away."

"He didn't throw anything away" she said. "He kept it all, just in case" she said.

As if on cue toby walked in with coffee. Spencer went up to him and kissed him deeply.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For not giving up on us" she said.

Spencer was excited to get the baby home. She sat in the back seat with her mom and Sophia. Spencer spent the whole ride fussing over the baby. Toby drove extra careful on the way home.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Lydia screamed running towards them.

"Shhh!" Spencer said forcefully but Sophia started crying.

"See? You woke up your sister!" she said.

"I'm sorry mommy" she said sadly.

"That's alright baby, you just need to learn how to deal with a baby in the house."

"The cribs set up in the master bedroom just like you wanted" Peter said smiling.

"Thanks daddy" she said as she took the car seat upstairs to put the baby down.

After the baby was settled, she took a look around the room. She wondered if maybe she and toby should reopen the discussion on moving into a bigger house. She had just started to drift off when she heard Lydia's cries"

"Mommy!" she cried "mama, mama"

Spencer hurried into her room and almost knocked Toby over. It appeared that they were having a standoff of some sort.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Daddy's taking my chair! It's mine!" she cried her face already red. The chair in question was the one toby had made for her all those years ago. It had gone in Sebastian's nursery and then Lydia's. It had been in Lydia's room her whole life.

"Honey he's just moving it to our room so we can rock the baby to sleep" Spencer said.

"I explained that to her" Toby said.

"It's mine and I don't want to share it with Sophia!" she said crossing her arms.

"Lydia Joy Cavanaugh!" she said raising her voice.

"But it's mine, I'm a good sharer and ill share with Sophia, but not my chair" she cried "it's mine"

"No its mine!" Spencer said back "Daddy made it for me and I shared it with you and Sebastian, but it's still mine and now I want it back"

"It's mommy's?" she asked toby.

"Yes, I made it for her a long time ago, way before we were married or had babies"

Lydia threw herself on her bed, still crying. "Fine take it back!"

Spencer nodded for Toby to take the chair and then they went back to their room letting Lydia cry out her temper tantrum. They went downstairs where Veronica was making lunch.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"Oh she's just getting an early start on her middle child syndrome" Spencer said.

"Mom?" Sebastian said coming downstairs a few minutes later. "Lydia's in her room crying that dad doesn't love her anymore because he took her chair away"

"She's being overdramatic" Spencer said.

"She's had it her whole life, dad rocks her in it every night until she goes to sleep, at least he does when he's here, it's obviously important to her" Sebastian said "Can't you just buy Sophia a new chair?"

Spencer thought about this for a minute.

"Give her back her chair Toby" she said finally. "We can get a new one for the baby"

"I think we need a bigger house" Spencer said as they laid down to bed that night.

"Oh yeah?" Toby asked. "How big were you thinking?"

"I'm not sure a 5 or 6 bedroom" she said.

"You thinking we should have more kids?" he asked "Because Sophia already has a turf war going on and she's only a day old."

"Not right away but yeah, I would like to have another baby or two" she said.

"I never realized you wanted to have that many." He said amused.

"I didn't think when we had Lydia that it would be six years before we had another one and well Sebastian and Lydia are so close in age, Sophia is so much younger, when Sophia is six Lydia will be 12 and Sebastian will be 16. They won't exactly want to play dollies and have tea parties."

"So what you're saying is that you want to have another baby in what the next 2 years?" he asked.

"Yeah, is that so bad?"

"No just making sure were on the same page that's all"

*a week later*

"Okay hand over the baby" Mrs. Hastings said jokingly.

"No" spencer said putting her in the car seat "I'm taking her with us"

The Hastings had volunteered to take the kids so spencer and toby could do some much needed grocery shopping. Spencer like any new mom was hesitant to let the baby out of her grasp for even a few hours.

"Spencer you don't need to be bringing a newborn baby with you to the grocery store." Veronica lectured.

"I'm taking her, she's already buckled in" she said as she tucked the blanket around the baby.

"Ok" Veronica said exasperated. Toby had tried to go himself but Spencer insisted that he would either forget things or buy the wrong kind.

Spencer was looking for the kind of cookies that the kids liked when Sophia started to fuss. She picked her up and started rocking her gently.

"It's okay baby, mommy's got you" she cooed.

"Spencer?!" she heard a voice. She turned and there was Jessica.

"Jessica!" she said in the same fake upbeat tone that shed used. She had to admit it gave her a bit of a thrill for Jessica to see her with her and Toby's child. She was extra glad her mom hadn't talked her into leaving the baby at home. Her happiness waned when she saw that Jessica had a sizeable baby bump.

"So are you babysitting?" she asked.

"Nope, she's mine, mine and Toby's, were both over the moon about her" she said.

"Oh that's so wonderful for you, especially after what happened last time" she said. Her heart shattered. Toby had told her about the miscarriage? That was so personal, so private, she hadn't even told her mother for Christ sake. She fought the urge to become a puddle on the floor.

"So, I see you're expecting" she said trying to take the focus off of her.

"Yeah I'm 6 months, what a coincidence we both got pregnant so close together, I mean what are the odds."

Spencer's eyes narrowed at her not really liking what she was insinuating.

"So how are things going with Andrew?" Spencer asked.

"Oh great, we really hit it off and he has really stepped up. We're living together now."

Spencer nodded politely and as if speaking of him conjured him up Andrew walked around the corner.

"There you are" he said "Spencer what a surprise!"

Spencer and Andrew were talking business and Jessica excused herself to go get something.

Spencer couldn't help herself.

"Andrew did Jessica say anything to you about the father?" she asked cautiously.

"Oh you know the age old story, she was hooking up with this guy, and she got pregnant and he promised her the world, said they'd get married, get a house with a white picket fence and all. Then dumps her and goes back to his ex."

"Oh, that sucks" she said trying to hold it together.

"I better go before she buys half the store" he said heading back around the corner. When he was gone the tears started to flow. She held Sophia close as she cried. She barely registered Toby's voice trying to sooth her. She then felt him take Sophia out of her arms.

"Give her back!" she screamed "Give me my baby back!"

 **DUN DUN DUN! What do you think will happen next?**

 **Until next time my lovelies...**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK so here's another chapter! I really hope you like it. Please review!**

Spencer woke up in Toby's arms. He had his arm around her and she pulled it tighter around her. Then she started to remember the scene at the grocery store. She had blacked out and fallen to the floor. Lucky toby had taken the baby from her just seconds before. Some nosy busy body had called the cops and 911. Toby had thankfully said that there was no way he was letting the paramedics take her to a mental institution. She was a new mom, she belonged at home with her husband and her children and her new born baby. The panic attack or whatever had drained her and toby had brought her home and insisted she rest.

"Where's the baby?" she asked in a panic when she noted the empty bassinet.

"She's right here" Veronica said from the rocking chair on the other side of the bed. She brought her over to Spencer. Spencer took her in her arms rocking her. She pulled her shirt to the side to feed Sophia.

"I actually gave her a bottle after you guys got back" Veronica said.

"Oh" Spencer said dejectedly.

"Mom, Can you take Sophia downstairs to spend some time with her brother and sister?" she asked.

"Of course" she said eyeing the couple. After her mom left Spencer turned cold.

"Toby, I am your wife and I love you and if you're honest with me we can work through it, we can figure it out but if you lie to me I….I'm done." She said fighting back tears.

"I'll be honest with you" he promised.

"Did you EVER fuck Jessica?!" she said through gritted teeth.

"No" he insisted flabbergasted.

"I saw her at the store today. She's six months pregnant and she all but said the baby was yours." She informed him.

"It's not mine. I swear to god. 200% not mine I promise. I would admit if it was but it's not. I never fucked her" he swore.

"Where did you go after I kicked you out?" she asked. "I checked your credit card activity. I was going to go to your hotel room and beg you to come back home. But you didn't get a room. I called every hotel in a 20 mile radius. You bought two six packs and a pizza and where did you go?"

"I went to my dad's" he answered quickly knowing what she must have been thinking.

Spencer sobbed.

"You told her about my miscarriage" she sobbed "how could you?!"

"I didn't tell her" he insisted.

*Flashback*

 _It was almost lunch time when toby heard a knock on the door to his office._

 _"_ _Come in" he said not looking up from his computer._

 _"_ _Hey baby" Spencer said opening the door._

 _"_ _Hey there Sugarplum apricot" he said._

 _They hadn't told anyone yet but Spencer was two months pregnant._

 _"_ _I was wondering if you could take a long lunch. There's this really beautiful house I'd love to show you" Spencer said. "It's a four bedroom and it has a fully furnished basement."_

 _Toby looked at the flyer Spencer was holding._

 _"_ _Baby we can't afford that" he said._

 _The look on Spencer's face broke his heart she looked so defeated. He sighed._

 _"_ _We can go take a look" he said and Spencer beamed._

 _When he had returned to the office that afternoon Jessica had brought it up right away._

 _"_ _So, Spencer's pregnant?" she had asked._

 _"_ _How can you tell?" Toby asked._

 _"_ _Please, the whole time I've known her I've never seen her wear yoga pants, and besides she is starting to show"_

 _"_ _Yes, we're both really excited about the baby" he said "We couldn't be happier, but she's not ready to tell people yet so if she comes by don't mention it"_

 _*_ End Flashback _*_

"When I took two weeks off of work and then showed back up looking like a zombie, she just knew." He explained. He could tell she was still upset.

"We need to talk about the next few weeks" Toby said.

"What about them?" she asked now that her sobbing had subsided.

"I'm not going back to the office" He started "Caleb is going to help and I'm going to work from home from now on."

"Your parents are going to be staying with us for two weeks" He added.

"Why?!" she yelled.

"Because we're going to need the help" he explained. Toby didn't want to upset her by telling her he was afraid to leave her alone with the baby.

"Victor will be doing home visits twice a week, Doctor Collins will be doing a home visit once a week." He continued.

"We can't afford that" she sniffled.

"We'll make it work." He said.

"So I'm not allowed to leave the house?" she cried.

"You can go anywhere you want to, I'll take you anywhere you want to go" he said.

She rolled her eyes.

"I love you Spencer" he said "I'm going to take care of you"

That night Toby woke up to an empty bed and an empty bassinet. He went downstairs in search of Spencer. Finally he went into the den and woke the Hastings.

"Spencer and the baby are gone!" he said running his hands through his hair.

"Toby I think you'd better call the police" Mr. Hastings advised. Toby went to the kitchen and got the phone. He was about to dial 911 when they heard a creak upstairs. They looked to see Spencer coming out of Lydia's room holding the baby and sighed with relief.

"I'm sorry" he said "I didn't think she'd be in one of the kids rooms"

He went upstairs into their room to see Spencer nestling Sophia into her bassinet.

"What are you doing up?" she asked when she saw him.

"I woke up and you and the baby were gone, I was fucking panicked out of my mind Spencer don't do that to me again" he said. "Why were you in Lydia's room?"

"I like that rocking chair better" she pouted.

"Spencer this is a $400 chair!" he said incredulously.

"Yours is better" she said kissing him. The kiss grew heated and Spencer slipped her hand down his pajama pants.

"Spencer, we can't" he stuttered as he hardened under her hand.

"I know we can't have sex but that doesn't mean I can't relieve my husband's tension." She said. "Oh you're so hard now, it's making me horny"

Toby reached between her legs.

"Two can play that game missy." He said teasingly.

"I love you" she said kissing him to muffle their moans.

"I love you too" She mumbled.

Spencer woke up the next morning. She decided to ask her mom if she and Toby could put the bassinet down in the den with them for a night so she and Toby could enjoy some more intimacy without fear that they would wake the baby. She saw the bassinet was empty so she decided to head downstairs. She was taken back when she saw that there was two police officers sitting at the kitchen table.

 **DUN DUN DUN! What do you think will happen next? Why do you think the cops were there?**

 **Until next time my lovelies...**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I am still on hiatus but I'm having some writers block with the current chapter of the book I'm writing (Which was the purpose of the hiatus) so naturally all my brain wants to do is write for my fan-fictions. It's annoying but I guess I'll get over it. I don't know if I'll be posting anymore chapters anytime soon. We'll see how it goes. Please review!**

 **Also I have a Wattpad account now. Spobyfanfiction3 I am going to be posting there as well and it will come in handy when I want to post a new chapter but is down (Which has happened to me before). So if you have an account you should follow me and comment/vote on my stories so that they get more exposure, I would really appreciate it.**

Chapter 10

7 years ago

"We finally did it!" Toby said raising his arms over his head and entering the kitchen.

"Did what?" Spencer was unpacking a box in the living room. "Finally got our own place?"

"No, even better than that, Sebastian is potty-trained!" he said smiling from ear to ear.

"That's great" she sighed heavily.

"Spencer you should be as ecstatic as I am, no more diapers, no more millions of loads of laundry, no more cleaning up accidents."

"Yeah, that would have been nice" she said as she continued unpacking.

"What do you mean 'that would have been nice'?" he asked as the corners of his mouth pulled upward into a knowing smile.

"I have a doctor's appointment with my OB/GYN tomorrow, I didn't want to say anything until I was sure."

"Well, I'll call in tomorrow so that I can go with you" he said. This was their chance. They were finally going to be able to do this right. They were married and living in their own home. They were both working. It wouldn't be as dramatic as when they found out that Spencer was pregnant with Sebastian. They didn't have to worry about what they were gonna do or how they were going to tell their parents.

The next morning spencer dropped Sebastian off with her mom and toby drove her to the doctor. They sat in these hideous pinkish-red chairs that for some reason reminded spencer of the principal's office. She tapped her fingernails against the book she brought but had yet to open it.

"Is this your first pregnancy?" a blonde woman that looked a good ten years older than her asked.

"Uhm no my husband and I have a three year old" she said taking Toby's hand.

"How'd you know I'm pregnant, I'm not even sure yet" spencer asked curiously. She didn't believe the BS about a pregnancy glow or anything of that nature and she sure as hell wasn't showing as opposed to this woman that looked like she was about to go into labor right now.

"This is my 6th pregnancy" she explained. "There's this energy a woman gives off when she thinks she's pregnant. If you sit in enough waiting rooms with pregnant women you can definitely tell."

"Oh" Spencer said smiling politely.

"Cavanaugh?" the nurse called and spencer practically jumped out of the chair. Toby put a supportive hand on her back as he guided her into the examination room. The doctor came in and asked a few questions before beginning the ultrasound.

"Let's see if Sebastian is about to be a big brother" she said with a smile. Spencer and Toby clasped hands as they waited for the ultrasound image to become clear.

"There's the little peanut" the doctor said turning the screen towards them. "You're 8 weeks pregnant"

They thanked the doctor profusely and left the office. They drove over to Spencer's parents' house to get Sebastian.

"Toby, wait" Spencer said as he opened his car door. "Are we going to tell my parents today?" she asked.

"If you want to we can, or we can wait" he said. She nodded.

"Do you to want some coffee?" Veronica asked as she flourished around the kitchen. Toby gave spencer a wry smile. The both knew that when Spencer turned down coffee her mother's suspicion would be raised.

"Are you gonna stay for dinner will take you out to the club." Peter asked as he picked up the phone presumably to make reservations.

"Mom? Dad?" she started taking Toby's hand and placing it on her stomach underneath her own. "The reason we asked you to watch Sebastian today is because I had a doctor's appointment and we found out today that Sebastian is going to be a big brother"

Veronica squealed before hugging them both tightly.

"That's so wonderful honey" Veronica said.

"Congratulations" Peter said.

They turned down her parents' dinner request and agreed to a family dinner later in the week to break the news to Melissa.

Once they got home and had put Sebastian to bed spencer skyped the girls to tell them the news. They were all very happy for her.

3 Months Later

Spencer was in the kitchen when toby walked through the door.

"Hey baby" she said. "What are you doing home so early?" she asked.

"Where's Sebastian" he asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"In his room napping" she said. He turned her towards the counter and bent her over pushing her shirt up and her yoga pants down as he pushed into her.

"I need you" was all he said in explanation. He pumped into her steadily. He grabbed at her tender breasts and she cried out. He wrapped one arm around her chest and the other one around her hip so his hand was on her extended belly. She whimpered and moaned and he let out a satisfied groan as they came together.

"Mama! Mama!" Sebastian cried from his room. She adjusted her clothes and went up the stairs.

"So what was with you this afternoon?" Spencer asked after they got out of the shower that night. "You were acting weird"

"I need to tell you something and I need you not to freak out or stress or anything because it isn't good for the baby" he said calmly.

"You do realize saying something like that is the #1 way to freak me out and get me stressed right?" she said with a small smile.

"I quit my job" he said thinking it was best just to get it out there.

"You what?!" she asked "Why? What are we going to do? How could you do this without talking to me first?"

"Spencer calm down, I have time that I can take and I'm going to take it" he said.

"I want to start my own business, I could make enough that you could quit working and be a stay at home mom."

Spencer was about to interject that that wasn't something she wanted but in all honesty it did sound appealing. Sebastian was growing so fast and their new baby would be here before they knew it.

"You love being a cop, you said it gave you a sense of purpose and justice and all that hoohah" she said. "Yes, I did love being a cop. I loved helping people and keeping them safe. But I love you and our children more"

"What happened?" Spencer asked.

"I was chasing after a suspect and I chased him into an alley, he fought and somehow he got the better of me. All I could think about was you. You and our kids all alone." He began crying as he laid his head on her chest. She held him tight with the realization that she had unknowingly almost lost him today.

"We'll figure it out" she said in an attempt to comfort him.

7 Months Later

"Lydia don't cry" Spencer cooed as she rocked her newborn back and forth. So much had happened with her and toby in the last few months. She had had their daughter Lydia a month ago. Toby had found a space to rent for a decent price and had started a consulting company. Apparently consulting was very big in the construction industry and he guessed they would be turning a profit very soon. Spencer had quit her job and she would be a full time stay at home mom just as soon as she helped hire a secretary for Toby's business. She couldn't even think straight as Lydia was screaming bloody murder and Sebastian was running around the office yelling "I'm king of the world"

Spencer wished that toby would come back from the errands he was running so that he could help her. The kids outnumbered her now and they were winning.

"Hello?" a slim brunette in a nice black suit said as she entered.

"Hi" Spencer said realizing this was her 11 o clock interview for the secretary job.

"Is this Cavanaugh Consulting?" she asked.

"Yes" she said setting Lydia down in her carrier.

"I'm Spencer Cavanaugh" she said giving her a hand to shake. She took it and they both shook firmly.

"Jessica Cardon" she said with a smile.

"Please have a seat" she said "Now I see you graduated with a degree in Business Administration, with a concentration in Management" Spencer said going over the resume that Jessica had emailed her the day before.

"That's correct" she said.

"Now I spoke with your previous employer. He said you were an excellent employee and very good at what you do. You left for personal reasons?"

Jessica sighed clearly having anticipated this question.

"I had a nasty breakup, and issues with my family and I ended up having a nervous breakdown. I spent 6 months in a psychiatric facility, got a therapist and I'm much better now."

The way Jessica had spoken reminded her of herself in high school, particularly when toby had made the boneheaded move to join the A Team and not tell her.

"I know you may have your reservations about me but I will work harder than anyone, if you hire me you won't regret it."

"Can you start today?" Spencer said exhausted and just wanting to go home. She nodded with a smile. "Give me a minute I need to feed her and then I can get you started." She said picking Lydia up and going into the back office.

"I'm king uhh da word" Sebastian said.

"It's nice to meet you your majesty" she said playing along "What's your name?" she asked picking him up and putting him on her lap.

"Sabassan" he said mispronouncing it.

Just then Toby walked in.

"Hi" she said politely

"Hi" he said intrigued at who this woman he'd never met was and why she was holding his son. Spencer came out of the back office and smiled seeing toby was back.

"I see you met the boss" Spencer said as she walked out.

"Boss?" Jessica asked looking at him.

"This is my husband, Toby Cavanaugh, he's the CEO of Cavanaugh Consulting, now that you're here I can go back to being a stay at home mom." She said happily.

Toby helped Spencer to the car with the kids. When the kids were both safely inside the car he enveloped her in his arms, one hand giving her ass a good squeeze.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Just reminding myself what I'm going to be coming home too." He said "Plus in case that new secretary is watching I want her to know I'm 100% in love with my wife"

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too" he replied.

1.5 Years Later

Spencer walked into the office on a beautiful summer day.

"Good Morning Mrs. Cavanaugh" Jessica beams at her.

"Good morning" she replies. Lydia is perched on her hip as she walks into the back office.

"Hey" she says when she sees toby.

"Hey, what are you two adorable cuties doing here?" he asked.

"I'm going to the doctors and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me" she said.

"The doctors for what?" he asked.

"Well I'm a little bit late and I've been feeling off so I thought maybe…." She trailed off.

"Ok" he said shuffling some paperwork before getting up from his desk. They went to the doctors and the doctor told them that she wasn't pregnant. Spencer was disappointed of course but she figured she'd get pregnant again soon. Spencer was so disappointed that toby called Jessica and told her he wouldn't be back to the office that day and for her to lock up when she was done with her work for the day.

They laid in bed that night just holding each other after a few vigorous rounds of love making.

"Spencer, I was thinking that maybe you should go back to work." He said casually. "I mean Sebastian is in school now and Lydia isn't a baby baby anymore. You're thinking about having another baby too much. If you go back to work you'll probably get pregnant before you know it."

"I'm not ready yet" she said "if I haven't gotten pregnant in six months I'll go back to work."

"Ok" he said.

Present

"Why are the cops here?" Spencer asked Toby.

"It's nothing to worry about" he said pulling her away from the kitchen.

"Don't tell me it's nothing to worry about, I want to know why the god damned cops are in my house!?" she said loudly.

"I talked to Dr. Collins and she suggested that I get a restraining order on Jessica" Toby said. "She said that she thinks she has an unhealthy obsession with our family."

"And that's why the cops are here to file a restraining order?" she pressed.

"No" he said not wanting to lie to her "They are here to fingerprint the kids"

"Ok?" she said not understanding.

"You remember when we hired Jessica and the boss she had before said she was great at her job but she left for personal reasons?"

Spencer nodded.

"She had a relationship with her boss and when he ended it she kidnapped his three year old." He told her. He got her back and agreed not to file charges if she got help. I talked to him, he thought when you called for a reference that you were the boss and she'd be working for you, and he said he never would have recommended her for the job if he knew that she'd be working for me and that we had kids."

Spencer's head was spinning and toby lead her to the couch so she could sit.

"If you want I was thinking maybe your parents could take the kids somewhere" he suggested.

"Are you kidding?!" she scoffed "I'm never letting them out of my sight again."

One Month Later

"Please come with us" Toby asked Spencer once again. Sebastian and Lydia were lacing up there shoes. They had barely left the house since the day Spencer found out there was a chance that Jessica would try to kidnap her kids.

"No" she said firmly holding Sophia in her arms.

"Jessica is 7 months pregnant, I don't see her kidnapping anyone." He said

"She practically said the baby was yours, that makes her delusional, and I'm not letting my guard down." Spencer said.

She hugged Sebastian and Lydia really tightly. She knew she was being irrational. Toby and the kids were going with her parents, Hanna and Caleb and their kids, and Wren and Melissa and their kids. Plus Caleb had put tracking devices in both the kids' shoes just in case. Spencer stayed home with Sophia. After about an hour Sophia started to cry. Spencer took her into the kitchen to grab a bottle. Since Sophia was crying Spencer never heard the door open. It wasn't until Jessica purposely knocked over a glass off the table shattering it that she turned to see Jessica looking as thin as she ever had and pointing a gun at her.

 **DUN DUN DUN! How's Spencer going to get out of this one?**

 **Until next time my lovelies...**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! We're getting close to the end of this fic, I'm excited and kinda sad. Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

"Jessica?!" Spencer said terrified. "What do you want?!"

"Isn't it obvious?! I'm going to kill you" she said as she laughed evilly.

"You don't want to do that" she said panicking.

"Yes I do, without you around Toby will realize we belong together" she said.

"No, you're wrong" Spencer said. "He'll never love you, I'm sorry but that's the truth"

"Such a sweet little baby" Jessica cooed. "I wonder if she is as invincible as her older brother and sister"

"What are you….the accident….that was you?"

"I figured after the accident you'd never forgive him and he would want to start over again." She said "but no, your little brats survived and it brought you two back together and what's more you were pregnant, I did not foresee that."

"Maybe that means we're meant to be" Spencer said.

"No Toby and I are going to be together and if you make this easy I'll take good care of your little rugrats." She said "hand Sophie over"

"If you think I'm giving my baby to you when you have a gun in your hands you're sadly mistaken." She spat.

Just then Andrew walked in.

"Give her to me Spence" he said "I'll make sure nothing bad will happen to her"

"Yeah but you're going to let your crazy girlfriend shoot me" she spat.

"Just hand her to me, it's the only way I can ensure her safety. "

Spencer nodded kissing Sophia.

"Mommy loves you baby" she said crying as she handed her to Andrew.

"There, Sophia's safe" he said.

Then the gunshot rang out.

Spencer flinched and closed her eyes as she waited for the pain of being shot to hit her. A millisecond later she heard a blood curdling scream that wasn't her own. She opened her eyes to see Jessica on the floor with a gunshot wound in her leg. Jessica aimed for her again and a second shot rang out and she dropped the gun as a bullet hit her hand. Spencer was stunned until cops began flooding into the home.

"Police! Nobody move! Hands where I can see them!" one yelled as another pulled Jessica to her feet and then onto a stretcher where she was restrained and read her rights.

"You set me up?! You set me up!" she yelled at Andrew as he walked over to her and handed her back Sophia.

"Spencer!?" she heard someone call to her and looked up to see toby pushing his way into their now crowded kitchen.

"Where are the kids?" she asked worriedly.

"With your parents" he said holding her and the baby tightly in his arms.

"You set this all up?" she asked.

"Andrew came to me and said he wanted to help us and I was tired of our family living every day in fear so I had to give her some bait she couldn't resist." He said with a grin.

"Well, once again you're my hero" she said kissing him.

Spencer and Toby decided to take Sophia over to Spencer's parents' house so that they could have some much needed alone time.

"This house is haunted" Spencer said sadly later that night.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I used to love this house, we had good memories in this house, but now? The miscarriage in our bedroom…..and after, me balling my eyes out over pregnancy tests in the bathroom, the fights, the separation, you walking out on us and the house being filled with sobs, and your crazy ex secretary trying to kill me, now that's all I see. The tragedies that have befallen us here. I'm never going to be able to see anything else. "

"So well buy a new house" Toby said as if it was the easiest decision in the world.

She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Let's just enjoy that our children are safe and that we're here together" she said.

*Six Months Later*

"Where are we going?" Spencer asked as she buttoned up her coat and pulled on her gloves and hat.

"You'll see" Toby said with a smile as they got into the car. They drove for a while until Toby pulled into a vaguely familiar driveway. She looked at toby with big eyes.

"This is the house I showed you, the one you said was too expensive" Spencer said.

"Yes it is" he said with a smile. "It's been on the market for a long time and I thought we could tour it again and if we liked it, I could maybe talk them down on the price"

It hadn't changed since the last time they toured the house. Spencer loved everything about the house from the big kitchen to the den where Toby could work from home.

"It's perfect, it has all the space we could ever need" she said.

Toby smiled

"I want to go home!" spencer snapped. "We can't afford it and you bringing me here when you know I love this house and you know we won't be able to buy it is cruel!"

"Let's just finish the tour, huh?" Toby said pointing her to the finished basement, which besides the window seats in almost every room was her favorite part of the house. She had prattled on for an hour after the first tour about all the possibilities for it. As they walked down spencer saw the bucket of champagne sitting where spencer had suggested they could put a mini bar. She grabbed the card next to it.

 _Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Cavanaugh,_

 _Welcome home!_

Spencer looked at him with her eyes wide.

"You bought the house?!" Spencer asked.

"I told you when we got back together that I was going to give you everything you wanted and I meant it" he said simply.

 **Please let me know what you think of this chapter.**

 **Until next time my lovelies...**


	12. Chapter 12: Happily Ever After

**Well, it's been fun but this story has come to an end. I am happy and sad. I want to thank everyone that has been reading and reviewing. It means the world, it really does. I hope you all love this chapter.**

"We have a big day tomorrow," Toby said to the kids as they got ready to get into bed. They were moving into the new house tomorrow. Most of the family's belongings were in boxes already. Spencer and Toby were probably the most excited seeing as how once they moved to the big house, Sophia would finally have her own room. Toby tucked Sebastian in first.

"How come I have to go to bed the same time as Lydia, I am a lot older." He complained.

"You're not that much older and you do it because your mom said so" Toby said.

Toby tucked him in and then took Lydia down the hall to her room. He picked her up and sat in the rocking chair. She was halfway asleep when Spencer came to stand in the doorway.

"How much longer?" she asked "I am ready to watch that movie"

Toby smirked.

"Go get the TV ready and I'll be in, in a few minutes." He replied. Spencer went downstairs to the den where they had been having sex since the baby was in their bedroom. She slipped under the covers and began touching herself. She and Toby had made an agreement that they would not masturbate without passing it by the other person. They had developed this code so that they could talk and the kids wouldn't know what they were really talking about. Toby quickly came downstairs to join Spencer. He climbed over her pushing her up on her side so that he could take her from behind. Spencer moaned as Toby pounded into her. He kissed her everywhere he could; her ear, cheek, neck, shoulder, and back. Her moans became louder so he rolled her onto her stomach so she could use her pillow to muffle her moans. They both moaned and panted until they finally came and collapsed completely spent. They napped before going up to their bedroom to sleep.

"It's moving day, it's moving day!" Lydia cheered, running into their bedroom and jumping on the bed.

"Yes, it is" Spencer agreed. Toby had made a big hearty breakfast for the family. Lydia was happy about moving, but Sebastian wasn't. He had liked his old school and he was going to miss his friends. They weren't moving too far away, but it was far enough that a drive for sleepovers and after school visits would be inconvenient. On the positive side, they were closer to both Spencer's parents and Hanna and Caleb.

"It's moving day, it's moving day" Lydia cheered as she ran back and forth bringing small things to the moving truck. Spencer caught a glimpse of her pink backpack.

*flashback*

"I'm not going!" Lydia hollered as Spencer tried to get the youngster to pack up her backpack for her first visit with Toby in his new apartment. "Tell him I'm not going!"

"Daddy misses you" Spencer said packing the bag herself.

"Well I didn't go anywhere, I'm right here where I've been my whole life!" she yelled.

"I know" Spencer said weakly. "If I tell Daddy you don't want to see him, that's going to break his heart. You don't want to break Daddy's heart do you?"

"He broke mine!" Lydia cried. Spencer pulled her into a hug.

"He broke mine too, baby girl" she said rubbing her back.

Spencer went downstairs, Sebastian was waiting with his bag packed. He at least was excited to spend the weekend with his dad. The doorbell rang and Spencer answered it.

"Hey" Toby said, smiling at Spencer.

"Hey" she said smiling back "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

They stepped off to the kitchen instinctively.

"Look, uhh, I'm not doing this to be mean or vindictive or anything, but how would you feel about only getting Sebastian this weekend?" she said hesitantly.

"What and get Lydia next week?" he asked.

"No" she replied quietly. "Lydia doesn't want to see you, she's hurt and confused, and if you take her it's going to be a full-on temper tantrum."

"Can I at least say hi to her and give her a hug and a kiss?" he asked tearfully.

"Be my guest" she said, motioning to the stairs.

"Lydia, baby, come downstairs and give daddy a hug." He called up the stairs. She responded by slamming her door shut. He sighed, he was hurt but, he guessed that he understood.

"Well champ, I guess it's just you and me this weekend" he sighed.

"Lydia isn't coming?" he asked.

"No, she has decided to stay here" Toby said.

"If Lydia isn't going then neither am I" he said defensively.

"Sebastian!" Spencer gasped. He hadn't talked about anything but his father's visit in two days.

"You've been looking forward to going, so you're going" Spencer said.

"I don't want to go!" he yelled.

"Toby" Spencer said at a loss for words.

"It's fine" he said, shrugging it off. She could see the blame in his eyes. He blamed her for kicking him out causing this rift between him and his children. After he left, Sebastian turned to her with his deep blue eyes burning the way his fathers did.

"I hate you!" he yelled and ran up to his room. Spencer was distraught and Toby was the only one she could call. No one else would understand the pain she was feeling. She sobbed into the phone.

"Spence?" he asked answering the phone.

"Sebastian said he hated me" she sobbed. He was her little boy and only Toby knew all the sacrifices she had made to bring him into this world and give him a good life.

"I'm coming back over" he said. He walked in like he still lived there.

"SEBASTIAN TOBIAS CAVANAUGH!" he yelled. "You get down here right this minute!"

He came down the stairs clearly confused.

"I have never been disappointed in you, until right now" he said "You told your mother you hated her?! Don't you ever say that again! She has suffered and sacrificed so much for you. You tell her you hate her again and I will send you to military school. You're grounded."

"You can't ground me, you don't live here anymore" he said nastily.

"He most certainly can ground you, young man" Spencer said. "If I ground you, it sticks with dad, if your dad grounds you, it sticks with me. You two aren't gonna play us against each other"

"But Tucker's birthday party is this weekend" he whined.

"You should've thought about that before you were disrespectful to your mother." Toby said.

Sebastian just stood there not saying anything.

"Apologize to your mother!" he demanded.

"I'm sorry mom," he said looking down at the ground.

"Go upstairs" she said. He did as he was told.

"Thank you Toby" she said. "I'll talk to the kids, they'll come around, give it time, it's new to them too"

The next morning Spencer took the kids over to Toby's apartment. Lydia was still pouting but Spencer had put her foot down. This was the new normal and everyone had to get used to it. She was impressed but not surprised that Toby had done a wonderful job decorating the apartment and making it feel homey.

"Look at all the trouble daddy went to, to make you this pretty room Lydia." She said as she carried the child around. There were pictures of Lydia, some as a family, others by herself, a few with Sebastian and one each of her with Spencer and Toby. Sebastian's room was similar.

"Bye mom, love you" Sebastian said hugging and kissing her.

"Love you mommy" Lydia said hugging her and kissing her as well.

Sebastian started playing with his Legos and Lydia started playing with her dolls.

"Well, I guess I am gonna go" she said backing towards the door. Tears began to trickle down.

"Spencer" he said going to reach for her but she backed away.

"It's just I thought it would be like dropping them off at my parents for the weekend. It's different." She said.

She left before her emotions could get the better of her and she ended up in Toby's arms.

*Two weeks later* still in flashback.

Spencer called Toby and told him that she would meet him at the parking lot halfway between her place and his. She decided it was best to nip the teary-eyed goodbye in the bud. Toby agreed. The kids were excited now. They knew weekends with dad meant parks and carnivals, ice cream, movie marathons and blanket forts. Spencer said her goodbyes and I love yous to the kids.

"Daddy!" Lydia squealed, running from Spencer's arms to Toby's. He picked her up and hugged her tight.

Sebastian just hugged him as he was too big to be picked up.

Spencer unloaded the car of its weekend things. She walked over to Toby handing him the kids' backpacks and Sebastian's soccer ball.

"Don't forget Lydia has ballet and Sebastian has soccer." She reminded him.

"I remember Spence" he said smiling at her.

"Ok" she said "see you Sunday"

Toby reached for her hand. He had a firm grip and showed no signs of letting go. She turned back toward him. She was going to ask him what it was he wanted but instead it was as if they were both frozen in time. They were staring into each other's eyes. Spencer flashed forward five years. To her and Toby still doing this, exchanging their kids every other weekend. Sebastian would be 14 and Lydia would be 11. She imagined what they would look like taller with longer hair. She then pictured them even older Sebastian being 17 and the spitting image of his father. She imagined Lydia would probably be looking a lot like her. She wondered if Toby was seeing the same thing as she was. They would be doing this for the next 12 years.

She blinked. Toby blinked. The moment was over and he still had her hand. She looked down at it before pulling it away slightly. She gave it a squeeze and then said

"Goodbye Toby" she whispered before getting in her car.

*end flashback*

"Hey baby" Toby said coming up to Spencer. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"That first day I dropped the kids off at the parking lot" she said "when you grabbed my hand and wouldn't let go, you were trying to tell me something weren't you?"

"That I love you, that I wanted you back, that I didn't want to lose you." He said.

"Well, it took me a while but I figured it out on my own." She said.

Toby chuckled "I remember that week for a different reason."

*Flashback*

Toby arrived at the Marin/Rivers home. It was Hanna's Birthday. The big 3-0 as she had put it. Caleb had organized no less than a massive orgy. It was 80's themed and he could hear the music from where he had parked the car.

"Drop the keys in the bowl if you're going to be drinking" The bouncer at the door said. Toby had noticed Spencer's keys in the bowl and so he added his as well.

Let's have some fun

He thought to himself. The bouncer gave him a red wristband which he guessed meant he could drink. The theme to "Footloose" was playing when he entered the house. He saw couples making out and damn near doing it in every open space. He saw a group that it looked like they were doing drugs and he was instantly worried about Spencer being in this environment. He went out to the backyard where he saw the birthday girl dancing with her five besties. He had to admit he never thought he'd see the day when Alison Dilaurentis and Mona Vanderwaal would be dancing hand in hand but there it was. Spencer was wearing a new dress and Toby did not approve. It had a plunging v neckline was short and backless. He watched Spencer dance and drink more than his liking. He sat sipping on beers as he watched her. He didn't know if she knew he was here but he swore to god if another man touched her, he was going to lose it. Toby was on his third beer when Emily grabbed his hand and told him to come quick. He had lost sight of Spencer and that made him nervous. Emily pulled him until he was face to face with his wife. Hanna had her hand and this had obviously been some set-up.

"It's my birthday and the only thing I want from you two is to dance to this one song." She said into the microphone she was holding. She gestured to Ali who cued the DJ to play the song. It was "I've Had The Time Of My Life" from Dirty Dancing. It was also their wedding song. Spencer had pleaded to Toby that they learn the dance and do it as their first dance. He had agreed. Now he guessed Hanna expected them to repeat it.

"I'm doing this for Hanna" Spencer said drunkenly.

"Me too" he lied pulling her into his arms. They began dancing.

"How many hours did it take us to learn this? 56?" he teased.

"Well you didn't tell me you had two left feet" she teased back. They went through the entire dance, including the jump at the end and all the party goers that weren't preoccupied cheered at them. Everyone got back on the dance floor as their routine ended. Toby pulled Spencer off to the side.

"Can we go upstairs and talk?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk" she said.

"Please?" he said.

"Fine" she said, motioning up the stairs. They went into one of the guest bedrooms.

"Spencer, I…" he began.

"Shh" she said, putting her finger to his lips. "I said I don't want to talk. You like my dress? I bought it for you, why don't you come over here and take it off of me" she said.

He picked her up and pressed her body against the wall of the bedroom. He undid his jeans and pushed them down enough. She moaned as he covered her in kisses. He pumped into her steadily, Spencer whimpering in his arms. They were going really rough but Toby knew she liked it like that. They were both panting as they finally came.

*End flashback*

"Yeah, that was a crazy night" Spencer said.

"That's how I knew you wanted me back" he said with a smile.

"Oh, you did, did you?" she teased.

"Come on, let's get moving! It's moving day!" Lydia yelled as she passed by her parents that were seemingly doing nothing.

*One Week Later*

It took almost a week for everyone to get settled in the new house. As a surprise, Spencer and Toby had planned a trip to Colorado. They had been wanting to go for years. They had planned to go when Spencer graduated from college, but the strip turned pink and they quickly had different dreams to chase. They loaded up the car the night before. At 4am, Toby and Spencer gathered the kids and put them in the car. He stopped at a grocery store and loaded up the cooler in the back. He then went to his and Spencer's favorite coffee place. All three kids were sound asleep before they even got on the highway. Spencer turned on the radio so it played quiet background noise. The song "Every Other Weekend" by Reba McEntire played. Spencer and Toby smiled as they intertwined their hands.

"I love you," Spencer said.

"I love you too" Toby replied.

 **And they lived happily ever after**

 **The End**


End file.
